Forever Frozen
by MasonLoganTaylorMatthews
Summary: "You promised to keep my secret! You promised and you lied!" This story takes place two years after the events in Frozen. A new and more powerful threat makes himself known to the Queen, and vows to destroy her happiness if it is the last thing he ever does. Read and Review...and just go with me.
1. Chapter 1

The ceremony was beautiful, truly magical. Never in my life had I been more at peace, or more thankful to have been born. In truth my life had been fairly pleasant in the past two years. My kingdom flourished as it had never before. I was no longer afraid to step out in the sun, never was I tempted to close the gates. No longer did my father's words haunt me, _"conceal, don't feel". _And above all I had my sister. I was truly happy.

I watched as my sister stood proud and tall in-front of the kingdom and in-front of the kings and queens of nearly fifty other kingdoms as well. The smile never left her face, the twinkle in her eye grew brighter with each passing moment. The man she stood across from too had the same smile on his face, and twinkle in his eyes, something one might not expect to see on such a strong mountain man. I looked to my right side where my dear friend sat. His stubby white legs dangled as they were much too short to touch the ground. He hummed the march that had played earlier, his eyes glued on Anna and Kristoff. Olaf really was adorable, and his heart was pure gold…proof that my powers could be beautiful.

The priest turned to Anna.

"Anna, do you—"

"I do." She partially yelled cutting the priest off. Everyone in the room, including myself, giggled at her excitement. But that was Anna.

"With that," the priest said trying, but failing, to keep the smile off his face. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." He turned to Kristoff and nodded. "You may now kiss the bride."

Kristoff started to lean into what would have been a quick, yet romantic, kiss, but Anna had other plans. She threw her bouquet of flowers; I unbelievably caught them, and pulled Kristoff down towards her. She pressed her lips to his and he surrendered. Some of the older nobles cleared their throats; I smiled and started the applause. The five hundred guests joined in, and soon the room was nearly shaking due to the clapping. Anna and Kristoff reluctantly pulled away from each other, smiling at the guest.

I was about to step forward and hug my now married sister when I heard a different kind of shouting coming from the closed doors.

"Halt in the name of Her Majesty!" a guard shouted. There was a loud 'whooshing' sound. I knew that it was the guard's body being thrown into the wall. The other guards started to yell at the unknown threat. Repeating what the first guard had shouted. But they too were silenced, either by being thrown into the stone walls...or worse.

The large wooden doors flew open, and a guard came running in.

"Your Majesty, it's _him_…." He yelled pointing towards the open doors. I looked up to see a figure standing in the doorway. His dark black hair was sleeked back; his green eyes seemed to glow in the light. A crocked smile smeared across his face. He looked directly at me,

"Sorry I'm late," he said. He started to walk forward. His cape of raven feathers flowed behind him. His black robes made him appear to be a creature of smoke more than a human. Everyone in the room began to cower away, avoiding looking at him. I stepped in-front of my sister, arms spread out in a defensive position. He seemed to find that entertaining, giving a light chuckle. We both knew my powers were nothing compared to his. He stopped about ten feet away from me. He never took his eyes off of me. From the corner of my eye I could see Kristoff stepping slightly in front of Anna, he held her tight against himself. Olaf waddled towards us as well. His generally smiling face now had a scowl plastered onto it.

"What do you want?" I asked _him_. "I won't have you ruining my sister's wedding." _He _laughed again.

"I haven't come to ruin anything, Dear. On the contrary I come to give a gift."

"We want nothing from you," Anna hissed at _him_. For the first time _he_ took his eyes off of me and looked directly at Anna.

"But you shall have it!" _he _snarled at her. _His _gaze returned to me for a moment, before _he _began to pace around, making sure to look at the crowd. "My gift to you is this happy, happy day. For tomorrow my real work begins."

"What are you talking about?" Kristoff asked. _He_ looked at my new brother-in-law and smiled wickedly.

"Something is coming," he said with a smile. "Something terrible! Soon everything you love, everything all of you have ever loved will be taken from you. And out of your suffering…will rise my victory." He now looked directly at me. The false smile completely vanished, now only a look of pure hatred was on his face. "I shall destroy your happiness…if it is the last thing I do!" He turned sharply, his cape of red and black feathers nearly hit me.

Anger and rage got the better of me. "HEY," I shouted. He turned and glared at me. I threw my arm back, and with a quick thrust threw it back at him, a long icicle formed out of thin air and flew towards him at top speed. But it was too late. He had vanished in a cloud of dark red smoke before the icicle could hit _him_; instead it hit the wall and shattered. The crowd all started to talk, some fainted, some seemed frozen in fear, some began to run out of the chapel, but not because of me. But because of _him_…of the Dark Wizard of the Western Realm…of Wilhelm. I looked back at my sister, who had nearly buried herself into her new husband. I turned back to face the crowd.

"It's alright," I said. "It's alright. He's gone now." The talking seemed to die down, but I could see the fear in everyone's eyes, the same fear that mimicked mine. "There is no need to be afraid, not now at least, this is a happy day. One I will not let him or anyone else ruin. Now please trust me…you're all safe." They seemed to by the lie, or at least they wanted to believe they were safe. But I knew they weren't. My people were in grave danger. And there was nothing I could do to save them.


	2. Chapter 2

DEEP IN THE WESTERN REALM A CLOUD OF DARK RED SMOKE FLEW THROUGH A BROKEN WINDOW. The smoke started to take the form of a person. The Dark Wizard groaned as his body became solid again. He put his hands on each side of his head and cracked his neck. The sound of the bones popping echoed throughout the ruins of the once grand palace.

Wilhelm walked over to a large mirror that stood in the blackest part of the room.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall—show me the girl who started it all." The mirror's clear glass began to fog. The young man's reflection no longer appeared in the mirror, but instead the mirror showed a party. It showed two people slowly dancing, everyone watched with adoring eyes, including the woman whom Wilhelm hated the most. She was smiling; her eyes were filled with joy, actual joy. This sickened him, he hated to see her happy. It made him sick to his stomach.

"How can she be smiling?" he shouted to no one. He backed away from the mirror, cursing under his breath. His anger built, and in his hand a ball of fire grew. He screamed at the top of his lungs, and threw the ball of fire at a wall. The ball of fire had been so hot it burnt through stone, actual stone. His breath became shallow and strained. He couldn't understand how she could be happy, not after the threat he had just made. He looked back at the mirror and saw her again. This time she was alone, looking up to the sky. She was talking to something, or someone. Wilhelm moved closer to the magic mirror, in hopes to hear what Elsa was saying.

"Mamma, Papa…if you can hear me…please help me. I can't do this by myself. I need you to tell me how I can fix this. How I can protect Anna and Kristoff and the kingdom. I'm not strong enough to face him…"

Wilhelm laughed. The laughter shook the foundation of the ruin castle. "Oh poor, poor little Elsa. Crying to your dead mommy and daddy? How pathetic." There was another roll of laughter…Wilhelm looked back at the mirror to see Elsa talking to her sister. He snapped his fingers and the mirror returned to normal. He walked out of the room and down several flights of stairs. He soon reached a large door. With a simple gester of his hand the door opened. He walked into the room where a large book sat on a pulpit. He opened the book and scanned through the pages. He found the page he was looking for. It was the curse. The curse that would bring an end to Elsa and her happiness. He smiled as he ran his hand down the tanned page. The smile turned into a frown though when he saw that last ingredient…the ingredient that kept him from enacting the curse that moment. The last ingredient was something he didn't have, something that he couldn't get.

"The heart of the person you love most" he said aloud to himself. There in lied the problem…Wilhelm didn't love. He couldn't love. He didn't have a heart. He was unable to love…and so he could never cast the curse. He'd have to think of something else.

Elsa smiled as she watched her sister dance with her new husband. They twirled and glided on the floor. Anna turned her head to face Elsa and smiled. She motioned for her sister to come join her, but Elsa shook her head with a smile. She didn't dance…but Anna didn't care. She broke away from Kristoff and ran over to Elsa. She grabbed her by her hands and pulled her onto the dance floor. Elsa tried to protest, but she couldn't say no to Anna, not on her wedding day. And so the two sisters danced. Elsa was glad that Anna didn't ask about Wilhelm, she didn't want her to be thinking about him and what he had said on her special day.

Elsa felt a strong hand grab her shoulder; she turned to see her new brother-in-law smiling down at her.

"May I cut in?" he asked. Elsa pulled away from Anna so that she could dance with her husband, but Kristoff laughed. "No, I'd like to have a dance with my new sister," he told the queen. Elsa eyes grew wide and her pale white cheeks turned blood red. She hadn't expected Kristoff to want a dance with her. Anna pushed Elsa towards him and went to dance with Olaf. Kristoff and Elsa began to dance, it was an awkward dance, and Elsa prayed that it would end soon.

Kristoff leaned down, so that he could whisper something in Elsa's ear. "Should we worry," he asked. Elsa knew what he was talking about. She looked up at him and did her best to smile.

"I wouldn't, not today, or during your honeymoon." Kristoff nodded.

"You don't think he'll make good on that promise will he?" Kristoff asked Elsa as they broke apart.

"Kristoff—I don't want you to think about what he said. Let me worry about that."

"How can I not worry? Don't you remember what he did the first time he showed up?"

"Of course I do!" Elsa said in a stern whisper. "How could I ever forget?" Elsa tried to move the memory out of her head, but with no success. The memory of what Wilhelm did the first time he appeared in the kingdom played out in her head. Of how he killed that young boy in the stables just to prove he had powers. She could still hear him screaming as Wilhelm grabbed him, and how the screaming died when Wilhelm ripped the boy's heart out and crushed it into dust. Elsa herself had to fight back tears, and vomit as she watched the young boy died. Wilhelm cackled as his parents fell to the ground crying over the boy's body, and then with a twist of his hand he snapped both their necks.

Elsa shook her head to get back into reality. She looked up at her brother-in-law. "I need you to keep a close watch on Anna while you're away. The land you are going to is protected by an ancient magic, one that should keep him away…but you can never be too safe."

"I understand." Elsa pulled away and smiled. Kristoff found Anna and continued to dance with her. Elsa watched from her throne as her little sister danced. She looked out the window and up to the western sky, where she was sure Wilhelm was waiting, biding his time.


	3. Chapter 3

THERE WAS NO HOPE OF FALLING ASLEEP…I WAS FAR TOO WORKED UP. For the first time in two years my room was covered in ice. The fear over what Wilhelm had said consumed my every thought now that the party was over. The only thing that was distracting me at the present moment was the noise coming from my sister's room. I couldn't decide what was more disturbing, the threat Wilhelm had made to destroy my happiness and take away everything anyone in my kingdom had every loved, or the fact that directly across from me my sister was being de-flowered…it was the second one. I made a note to move her and her mountain man to my parents' old room so I would never have to hear what was going on between my sister and brother-in-law. I looked outside the window. The dancing lights in the sky offered little peace, just as they had all those years ago when I trapped myself in this very room. Only a new fear caused me to lose sleep.

I had a thought as to why he hated me so, why he wanted my happiness taken from me. But I could never understand why. We had been friends when we were younger, before Anna could talk…

TWENTY YEARS AGO

"You have powers too?" the three year old boy asks skeptical. Little Elsa nodded her little head and smiled.

"Yes! I can make it snow," she said smiling at the visiting prince. The little prince from the Western Isles didn't believe her. He was the only one he knew to have powers.

"Prove it," he said in a monotone voice. Little Elsa only smiled and squinted her eyes. She concentrated and thought of the happiest thought she could…her new little sister. She thought of her soft skin and how she liked to play with her feet. The joy from inside Elsa erupted and soon a light snow began to fall in the empty ball room. The young prince's eyes grew in awe as he watched the snow fall.

"See," Elsa said smiling at her new friend. The young prince smiled too. He was happy to find another one like him. "Now let me see your powers," Elsa told him. The boy smiled and held out his hand. A ball of fire grew from his palm and hovered inches above his skin. Elsa was immediately drawn to the fireball. The little prince noticed her amazement and smiled.

"It's not as cool as getting to control snow," he said to Elsa, extinguishing the fireball with a wave of his hand.

"Are you kidding?" Elsa asked. "It's way better!"

"No it's not. Snow is fun; you can build snowmen and have snowball fights and go sleighing with snow. But the only thing fire does is destroy. I hate my powers." The little prince looked sad as he said the words aloud. He walked away from Elsa and sat down in a corner by himself. Elsa felt bad for her new friend. She loved her powers! She couldn't imagine hating them. She walked over to the little prince.

"Wilhelm?" she said his name in a whisper. Wilhelm didn't respond, he was too busy trying to hide the fact that he was crying. "Are you crying?" Elsa asked.

"No! Princes don't cry," he said through a sob. Elsa knelt down beside him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Wilhelm. Your powers are what make you special. That's what my Mamma and Papa tell me." Wilhelm looked up at Elsa, his eyes wide with shock.

"Your parents know you have powers?" he asked unbelievably.

"Of course they do silly!" Elsa answered with a laugh. "Don't yours?"

"NO!" Wilhelm shouted. "No, my parents hate magic. Father says people with magic are evil and are going to go to Hell."

"Don't say that word, its bad!" Elsa told him. Wilhelm didn't seem to care what the little princess thought. "He and Mother would hate me if they found out. They hated the lady in our kingdom that could do magic. Father had her put to death. Burned at the stake." Elsa recoiled in fear. She couldn't understand how anyone could hate magic, it was beautiful. Wilhelm looked up at Elsa with fear in his eyes. "You can't tell them that I have magic. They'd be really mad. They might put me in jail…or worse. Please Elsa, promise me you won't tell them!"

Elsa looked at her friend, who was truly terrified.

"I promise I won't ever tell!" She held out her little pinky, and waited for him to wrap his around hers.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"It's a pinky promise. You make a promise to someone and you wrap your pinkies together like this." She grabbed his pinky and wrapped it around her's. "And if you break the promise your pinkie falls off!" Wilhelm laughed.

"It does not," he said smiling.

"Yes it does…at least that's what Mama told me. She and my Papa always make pinkie promises. But they're silly. Like last night Mama made Papa pinkie promise he wouldn't eat chocolate without her."

"My parents never eat chocolate. Mother says it makes people fat! But your parents aren't fat? Mother must be wrong or eating something different." They both laughed. Elsa looked up at the glowing lights in the sky, Wilhelm did as well. They watched the lights dance across the sky for hours it seemed, amazed by the colors.

"We'll always be friends, won't we Elsa?" Wilhelm asked.

"Yes, Wilhelm, we will I promise!" Elsa wrapped her pinky around his and continued to look up into the night sky.

But she was never able to keep that promise, after that night Wilhelm disappeared, and Arendelle never did business with the Western Isles again. And Elsa never knew why.


	4. Chapter 4

PRISON? THIS WAS A PRISON? Had my parents locked me away in this "prison" I might not have become the Dark Wizard. But no, they put me in a hole for days until they decided that it was best to burn me.

I saw the prince sitting at a desk. Several large books lay open; he was obviously searching for something.

"So this is where they've kept you for the past two years?" I asked from the shadows. The prince jumped up from his chair, and drew his sword.

"Who's there?" he demanded. I laughed.

"Just little old me," I said as I moved from the shadows and into the light. He never stepped back, he kept his eyes locked on me, and kept his ground. I was impressed.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I go many names now-a-days," I said walking closer to him. "Some call me the Dark Wizard, others the Dark Wizard of the Western Realm, and I've even heard Devil Incarnate…but my name is Wilhelm. Prince Wilhelm of the Western Isles if you want the full glory of it," I said smiling. "And you," I said pointing a finger at him, "are Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. The youngest of thirteen children, all boys, and the one who tried to take Arendelle for himself, and failed. Am I right?" Hans seemed to be deep in thought, to be honest it looked like he was hurting himself trying to figure something out. But then again, the last pancake never turns out right.

"How do you know so much about me? Hell, how did you even get in the room?"

"Weren't ya listing?" I said smiling. "I am the Dark Wizard. I know everything. And I know how to fix your problem."

"What problem?"

"Why the one about you being imprisoned, though I have to say this isn't much of a prison. What is this? Your family's summer home?" There was no answer. "Much nicer than the one my family threw me in."

"Your family put you in prison?"

"Oh they did more than that," I answered. "They tried to kill me, but your second oldest brother, Ivan isn't it, wanted you dead for what you did as well. Family…savages you can never escape from."

Hans seemed less worried now, he was lowering his sword. "Now, Hans, I am in need of some help, help which you can provide me."

"Why should I help you?" he asked, raising his sword ever so slightly. I smiled and cracked my knuckles.

"Well there's the whole I'm evil and can kill everyone you ever loved reason. And then there's the whole I'm extremely powerful and can give you everything your little, greedy heart desires." I had his full attention now.

"You see," I went on, "I want to destroy Elsa, I want her to suffer just as I had to suffer. And though I've caused her pain, it's not nearly enough. She's a strong woman, and it will take a very powerful cures to break her…a curse that I cannot cast alone."

"And you think I can help you cast this curse?" He asked. I smiled.

"You see Hans, the curse I want to cast requires an ingredient that would be impossible for me to attain. I need the heart of the person I love most, and to be frank I love no one. I can't love…I ripped my heart out years ago. Put it in a box and buried it so deep into the earth, the only thing that keeps it warm and beating is the core of the earth itself.

"And here's where you come in. You cast the curse."

"Me?"

"Yes. I have the other ingredients, eye of a blind man, tongue of a mute, a lock of hair from Elsa herself, all I need is that damned heart. But if you were to cast the curse…then we'd both win."

"How so?"

"You'd get Arendelle for yourself; you'd finally get to rule a kingdom. And I, well I get to see Elsa suffer." I extended my right hand. "Do we have a deal?" Hans looked at my hand, and smiled.

"No," he said.

My smile vanished. "What?" I asked.

"I said no. I learned my lesson. What I did was wrong. Queen Elsa has done nothing wrong."

"Please," I growled. A ball of fire formed in my hand, but I put it out. I couldn't lose control now.

"What did she ever do to you? The poor woman locked herself in her room for years, she's never harmed anyone. What could she have possibly done to you?"

This fool knew nothing. He didn't know the wretchedness that was inside that Snow Queen like I did.

"We knew each-other when we were younger…much younger. I shared a secret with her, and she couldn't keep it. And that betrayal—cost me dearly." I turned to look at the Prince. I could see it in his face; he had no ill will towards Elsa, Anna, or Arendelle. He wasn't going to help.

"Well I can see that this has been a waste of time." Prince Hans nodded and walked back over to his table and books.

"I'm sure you can show yourself out," he said not even looking up at me. My breathing became stained and heavy. It would be easy to kill him, to end his pathetic life right where he sat. A snapped neck, or a broken back…but that would be too quick. No one wasted my time, or said no to me. He'd have to suffer. And suffer he would. I smiled and called out his name. He looked up from his precious books. His annoyed features turned to fear when he was the fire form in my hands. I cackled and threw the two fireballs at the curtains that hung over the window. They caught fire, and so did the rug, and the wooden beams, and the bookshelves. Hans was trapped in a room of fire. I turned myself into a cloud of smoke and flew out of the window…still able to hear Hans' screams as the fire consumed him!


	5. Chapter 5

I WAS ENJOYING THE COOL AUTUMN AFTERNOON; TALKING A STROLL IN THE GARDENS WHEN OLAF CAME RUNNING UP TO ME.

"Elsa," he yelled smiling and waving one of his stick arms. It was funny to watch him run, like watching a duck run. I returned the smile, it was impossible not to smile when Olaf was present.

"Hello Olaf, how are you?"

"Oh I'm just peachy. Sven and I were just playing fetch, he's so cute! And earlier I was walking along the fjord and saw some little kids playing with the red and yellow leaves, and I saw the baker making some bread, it smelt good, but I wouldn't know what it tastes like, I don't have taste buds…or a tongue."

I chuckled. "Was there something you needed?" I asked. He thought for a moment, trying to remember if there was anything that he needed to tell me. After a moment his eyes grew wide as he remembered.

"Oh yah, there was something I wanted to ask you. What's wrestling?"

"Wrestling?" I asked.

"Yup, what is it?" I had no idea why Olaf wanted to know about wrestling, and I knew very little about the sport.

"Well, if I am remembering correctly wrestling is a contact sport. The object is to pin your opponent down on the ground so that they cannot get up. It's a rather violent sport, typically only strong men participate in it." Olaf nodded and smiled, listing to every word carefully, not wanting to risk missing something important. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh because I saw Kristoff and Anna doing it this morning," he said. My eyes widened, my stomach churned inside.

"What?" I asked, wishing I hadn't afterwards.

"Yah, it was weird. I went to tell Anna that breakfast was ready like I do every morning, and I saw her and Kristoff together in her bed. At first I thought they were fighting, so walked closer to stop them, because I really hate when people fight, especially those two. And when Anna saw me she screamed, and Kristoff yelled at me to get out. I asked them if they were fighting, and they said no. I asked them what they were doing then, being all on each-other like wild animals, and Kristoff said they were wrestling. Do people always wrestle with their clothes off?"

My eyes grew bigger, and I was sure that I was turning green.

"Did I say something wrong?" Olaf asked worried. I assured him that he didn't, that I was just a little shocked Anna was "wrestling" so early in the morning. Olaf thought it was odd too.

"Do you think they'll wrestle every day?" he asked as we walked back to the castle. I didn't really know what to say to him—I didn't want to say anything to him about the subject, but I knew he'd only keep pestering me if I didn't say a thing.

"They probably will…for the next few months. It might be best if you knock on the door from now on."

He agreed that he would. "Well I guess it's good they'll be doing it a lot then, Anna needs practice, it looked like Kristoff was winning."

And with that a tiny little blizzard formed over me and Olaf as I tried not to scream and cover my ears like a little child. "Did I say something?" Olaf asked as he watched the snow fall around me.

"No, Olaf…I just don't want to think about Anna wrestling." Olaf promised he'd never bring it up again.

I didn't see Anna or Kristoff until dinner. I couldn't look either of them in them eye; every time I tried I'd turn bright pink.

"What's wrong with you Elsa?" Anna asked with a piece of fish in her mouth.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Just thinking about things." I said hoping she wouldn't push the subject any further. But Anna didn't like when I "shut her out" and wanted to know why I was being so quiet. I didn't want to tell her the truth; she'd be so embarrassed if she knew that I knew that she had been "wrestling" but she'd never let it go.

"To be honest, I am having trouble looking at the two of what I heard hours ago, and several times last night." I didn't look at them. I stabbed a piece of fish and placed it in my mouth. Anna and Kristoff looked at each other, oblivious to what I was talking about.

"You mean what Wilhelm said at the wedding?" Kristoff asked.

"No, not that," I had pushed that memory aside for the time being, but now it was back in my mind front and center, the anxiety followed.

"Then what?" Anna asked. I put my fork and knife down on the table, placed my hands in my lap and looked up at my sister.

"You do know your room is directly across from mine, right?" Anna nodded her head. "And I can hear what goes on in there."

Anna's face turned bright pink. "Oh," she said finally grasping what I was talking about. "Oh, oh, oh, oh—"

"Please don't make that noise," I said flinching.

"I still don't get it," Kristoff said staring at the two of us with a blank look in his eye. Anna leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear. His face too turned pink, and his eyes widened. He looked at me for only a brief moment, before putting his head down and glaring at the plate.

"While we're on this…topic," I started to say, looking at Anna. "I feel that it would be best if you two moved into our parent's old room. It's bigger, made for a married couple, and far away enough so that I don't have to hear anything that goes on." Anna and Kristoff both nodded their heads in agreement, not looking up from their plates.

I wiped my mouth with the cloth napkin and got up from my seat.

"If you'd excuse me," I said pushing my chair in, "I have a meeting that I need to attend. I will see you two tomorrow before you leave on your honeymoon. Goodnight."

They said goodnight too, in unison, still not looking up from their plates. I walked from the dining room towards the study, saying hello to the staff as I past them. Before I entered the study I checked to make sure that I was alone, that no one was around. Once I was sure that no one was around I opened the large door and entered the room. I locked the door, and then I walked over to the windows and drew the curtains so that no one from outside could peer into the room.

Once I was satisfied that no one could see into the room I walked over to my desk and opened the top draw. I reached my arm in there and searched for the hidden leaver. Once I located it I pulled on it. A hidden compartment opened. I reached into the black hole and pulled out a large book. I blew the dust off of the cover and set it down on the desk. I stared at it, debating whether or not to open it. I knew that inside the book held the answer to my problem with Wilhelm…a binding spell. But was using magic worth it. Yes I used my powers regularly. I loved my powers, yes sometimes they could be a burden, but they made me who I was, but the magic inside the book was different. The book had been created by an evil sorceress. Somehow my great grandfather, King Vlad, had taken the book from the witch, and had used it to bind her of her powers. If I could use the same spell on Wilhelm, then the threat was gone, he'd be powerless, my kingdom would be safe. Only the spell required the caster to make a terrible sacrifice. One I wasn't sure that I could make.


	6. Chapter 6

I SCREAMED IN RAGE. The castle shook, pieces of stone fell to the ground. I turned back to face the mirror, the ghostly face that hovered in the middle of the glass still stared at me. I stormed over to it, tempted to shatter it with my hand.

"You're lying, Mirror!" I shouted. "You must be lying to me." The mirror laughed, and my anger grew.

"Now why would I do that to you, my dear boy?" the mirror said smiling. I snarled and started to pace around.

"This can't be! No, it cannot be!"

"But it is. After the winter soloist the curse cannot be cast."

"The winter soloist is in two weeks," I yelled. The face in the mirror made a sad face.

"Then I guess your plan has failed," the mirror responded. I glared at the mirror, my eyes locked onto its sockets. What it said was true. Time was almost running out. My plan had failed. And the realization of that made me angrier. Two large fireballs formed in my palms. I threw my arms to my sides and let the fireballs fly into the stone walls. There was a loud crash, and when I looked at each side of the room, each wall had a large hole in it. I took several deep breaths, trying to calm myself.

"That temper of yours," the mirror said 'tskying' as I glared at it.

"Give me one good reason why I should smash you into a thousand pieces!" I threated. The mirror smiled. "Because then, you'd never know how to get your revenge, and sate your soul." I walked closer, my curiosity spiked.

"You know a way I can get my revenge, even without the curse?" I asked, peering deeper into the mirror. It laughed.

"Yes," It said in a whisper. I smiled, and leaned in closer.

"Tell me…"

* * *

I watched as Kristoff loaded the last of his and Anna's things onto the ship. Anna stood beside me, watching as well.

"Ohhh, look at those muscles bulge!" She said in a whisper. I chuckled, but didn't look.

"You really do love him don't you," I said smirking at her. She didn't seem to hear me, still staring at her husband.

"I mean look at those gluts!"

"Anna!" I gasped. She turned pink.

"Did I really just say that out loud?" she asked. I laughed, and then pulled her into a hug. "I'm gonna miss you," she said into my hair.

"Anna, you'll be gone two weeks. You won't have time to miss me" I told her. I pulled away only slightly, so that I could look into her eyes. She had our mother's eyes, exactly her eyes. "I'm going to miss you, too," I said.

"Anna," Kristoff called from the dock, "the captain is ready to go." Anna looked back at me, her eyes saddened.

"Hey, don't be sad!" I said putting a finger under her chin so that she was looking up at me. "Have fun with your husband."

"It's just that, I really don't think it's a good time to go away. I mean, with Wilhelm—", I cut her off right after she said his name.

"You're not to think about him," I told her sternly. "His issues are with me, not you. I don't want you to think about him once while you're away. That's an order!"

"Who made you queen?" she asked with a smirk. We both laughed, and hugged each-other one last time.

"Have fun," I said into her ear. She squeezed me tighter, and then pulled away. She didn't say anything this time. She just smiled and walked away. I watched as Kristoff swept her off her feet and carried her onto the ship. She laughed, and kissed him. I stood on the dock and watched the ship sail away. I waved goodbye until the ship was no longer visible. I was about to turn and leave when I felt a tugging at my dress. I looked down and saw a little boy, no more than five, with tears running down his face.

"What's wrong, little one?" I asked. The boy sniffled and raised his right hand up to revel a cone, with what looked like a blue liquid at the bottom of it.

"My snow cone melted," he said with a sniffle. I kneeled down so that I was eye level with him.

"It did now?" I said. "Let me see if I can fix it." I took the cone from his hand and with my free hand moved my fingers around in a soft, fluid motion. Shimmering blue and white snowflakes formed from my fingers and fell into the cone. Within an instant ice formed inside the cone. The boy smiled and clapped his hands. I laughed and handed him his snow-cone.

"Here you go, little fella."

"Thanks your majesty!" He wrapped his arms around me as best as he could, and then ran off. I smiled. I was thrilled that my subjects were comfortable around me. Happier that even little children weren't afraid to come up to me.

"Your Majesty," a man's voice came from behind me. I turned and saw Kai, my advisor running up towards me. Kai had been appointed to be the Royal Advisor a year before my father's death. He took care of the kingdom when I couldn't, and loyal to me when I accidently froze Arendelle, and for that I would be forever in his debt.

"Your Majesty, Prince Christian has arrived. He is waiting for you in your study.

"Prince Christian?" I asked surprised. Kai nodded.

"Yes, your Highness, he arrived in a small ship, docked in the royal port."

That's why I hadn't seen him. "He says his early arrival is due to an important matter that has come up involving his brother."

"Hans?"

"I believe so, yes your majesty."

"Thank you, Kai." I began to walk towards the castle, anxious to see what Christian needed to talk about. I heard Kai walking behind me. "Should I ask for some guards to accompany you, your majesty?"

"No need, Kai. Christian can be trusted," I told him. "And besides, I think if anything were to go afoul, I can take care of myself." I winked at him, and he laughed.

I opened the doors to the study and saw Christian standing by the window. He turned around when he heard the door open. His face looked relieved. He ran towards me and hugged me.

"Oh Elsa, thank God you're alright." He said holding me tight.

"Of course I'm alright." I said not understanding what he meant. "What's wrong? Why have you come early? Kai said something about your brother." Christian nodded as he let go of me.

"Yes. Hans was attack. That's why I came early."

"He was attacked?"

"Yes. The building he was staying in was set on fire."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"The whole place burnt down, it's nothing but ash."

"Is Hans—" I couldn't even say the word. I had long ago forgiven Hans for what he had done. Apart of me understood where he had come from. I realized that his brothers had done to him what I did to Anna. They made him feel invisible, worthless, unwanted…

It would've been very easy for Anna to have become as cold as he had. And perhaps that is why I couldn't truly hate him, or blame him for what he had done. He had made tremendous progress though, he was completely ashamed over what he had done, and when I had met him I could see the true remorse in his face.

"No, Hans isn't dead. He was able to escape with only minor burns. The physician assured us he would heal; Mother was outraged of course, and blamed the whole thing on herself as she normally does." I nodded my head.

"What caused the fire?" I asked. Christian looked down, as if he were almost too embarrassed to say. "Christian…" He sighed.

"Hans said that a boy started the fire." My heart stopped beating.

"A boy?" I repeated.

"Well, not really a boy, someone about Anna's age. Hans said he was dressed in all black, and shot the fire from his hands". A slight gasp escaped from my open lips. Wilhelm. "Hans also said that the boy was asking him about enacting some curse that would destroy you. That he couldn't because he didn't have a heart. I was worried that whoever this was might have come here and…Oh Elsa I was so worried that something had happened to you. He wrapped his arms around me again.

"No, I'm okay. Really, I promise." I knew that I'd have to explain to him what had been going on. Why Wilhelm wanted me cursed, and what I was going to have to do to stop him from hurting me, or anyone in my kingdom. But that could wait for just a moment. I looked up at Christian and smiled. I waved my hand and a gust of cool wind blew the curtains shut. Another wave and the door locked. I smirked at Christian, whose smile was breathtaking. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I groaned and began to kiss him back.


	7. Chapter 7

MY HEAD WAS SPINNING. This kiss was different; there was force behind it; almost as if Christian needed to be sure that I was here with him. Had he really been that worried about me? I pulled away for air, I wanted to continue, but I couldn't. I had to tell him everything; it would have been cruel of me to make this more painful for him.

"Christian, stop please." He did as I asked, and looked down at me; his eyes filled with anxiety.

"What? Did I hurt you?"

"No, no. You didn't hurt me," I said walking towards the couch.

"Then what's the problem?" He asked, taking the seat next to me. I looked away; I didn't want to see his face when I told him. I felt his hands grip mine. "Elsa, please tell me." I held back a tear.

"Christian, that boy who nearly killed your brother is after me. He has been for months now. He appeared for the first time about six months ago. I didn't recognize him at first; he'd grown so much since I'd seen him last. His eyes were the most disturbing. Not only did they glow, but they were filled with so much hatred. You could see the anger and the evil in his eyes. He killed a stable boy and his parents. He took…he ripped the boy's…" I couldn't even say what he had done, it was too sickening. "I didn't know such power existed. He killed them with magic. He left warning me that he'd be back for me. About a week later he showed up in the fields and burnt down most of the crops, along with the farmer and his family. We didn't see him until Anna's wedding," I stopped and forced myself to look at Christian, who looked at me with concern and fear. "He vowed to destroy my kingdom, and to take away everything I loved, to destroy my happiness."

"Elsa, why didn't you tell me about this when he first appeared? I might've been able to help," Christian said stroking my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Because it wasn't your burden to bear." I replied.

"Well now I know, and I'll do anything I can to help." I looked down, knowing that now was the moment.

"Christian…I've recently discovered a way to deal with Wilhelm."

"What?"

I got up from the couch and started to walk towards the desk. I opened the drawer, pulled the hidden lever, reached into the hidden compartment, and picked up the book. Christian got up from the couch and walked over to me, reaching for the book.

"Is this a—"

"Spell Book? Yes, it belonged to an evil witch. My great-grandfather took it from her, and used a spell to bind her of her powers."

"And that's what you're going to do isn't? Use the same spell to bind this Wilhelm of his powers?" I nodded, and took the book from him. "There's more isn't there?" he asked, there was a slight sense of fear in his tone. I nodded my head yet again.

"The spell…it comes with a high price. You see the witch who created this book made this spell's price so high that no one would cast it, not unless they were truly desperate." Christian walked over to me. He put his hands on my shoulders, his brown eyes gazed into mine.

"Elsa, what is the price?" there was more fear in his voice this time. I had to tell him, I couldn't lie. "Please tell me," he begged.

"The price is simple enough," I said with little emotion, as I was trying to keep from causing a winter storm in my study. "It's my life."

My smile grew wider as the mirror finished telling me of the other way I could get my revenge. It was so simple; I had no idea as to why I hadn't thought of it before. It was even better than the original curse that I had planned on casting. This was a fate worse than death.

"Are you now pleased," the mirror asked me. I nodded my head.

"Yes, thank you. This new plan is even better than the first. And there is nothing that can ruin this."

"Oh, but there is," the mirror said.

"What?" I asked unconvinced.

"True love!" I stared at the mirror for a moment, before bursting in a fit of laughter.

"HAHAHA. True love?" I said in-between laughs. "There is no such thing," I told the mirror. "Love doesn't exist. The only reason people pretend to believe in it is so that they can get into their partners bed. So you see, Mirror I have absolutely nothing to fear!"

"There is also the problem of getting the major ingredient," the mirror added. I chuckled.

"Oh no it's not," I said smiling. "I know a women who has exactly what I need, and I know where she lives."

"Well then," the mirror said impressed. "You should be on your way."

"I couldn't agree more." I turned my body so that I was facing the door.

"MORGRIM," I yelled. The door opened violently, nearly coming off its hinges. A werewolf appeared his black fur in knotted messes. His red, glowing eyes fixated on me.

"Your Majesty," he said in a deep growling voice.

"Ready my carriage," I told him smiling. "We're going on a little trip!" The werewolf bowed and exited the door, leaving behind a trail of drool and blood from whatever child he had consumed earlier that night.

"Wouldn't it be faster for you to just teleport there?" the mirror asked. I turned around, slightly annoyed that he was questioning me.

"I'm sorry," I said with false remorse. "But I was under the impression that you were my slave, not my adviser." The mirror said nothing after that. I smiled, my revenge was coming, and soon, oh so very soon. Elsa would be no more, and nobody in all the wretched world, no woman, man, or boy, or girl was going to stand in my way!


	8. Chapter 8

"YOU'RE LIFE?" CHRISTIAN REPEATED. I nodded my head somberly. I put the book back into its hidden compartment, closed the drawer, and made sure not to look at Christian, in fear of what his reaction would be. "Elsa," he said in a whisper, coming up from behind me, putting his arms around me. His warm, sweet breath rushed down my neck. "There has to be another way," he said.

"Christian," I said fighting back the urge to cry, "there isn't. I'm not strong enough to fight him, he has such immense powers; this is the only way I can stop him, to save my kingdom. I'm sorry." I fought to break his hold, but he only held on more as I struggled.

"What will I do without you?" he asked, his voice trembling.

"You'll find someone who is so much better than me," I said as a single tear rolled down my cheek. The truth of what I had just said hit me like an avalanche. I was not good enough for Christian, I knew that when I first met him. He had came to apologize for his brother's behavior, along with his eleven other brothers. He was the second to last one to enter, being the third youngest out of the thirteen, but he was the one that I noticed the most. He stood tall; his dark reddish-brown hair was combed to the side, and his eyes. Oh those dark chocolate eyes were so inviting, so full of life and love, and when I saw him standing in my presence my heart skipped several beats. I thought I would faint when he pressed his full lips to my hand as he introduced himself.

Our secret relationship blossomed from there. It first happened when after dinner, where his brother, Eric, King of the Southern Isles had informed me of Hans' punishment, and that they all felt terrible and begged me for forgiveness. After the dinner Christian and I ran into each-other, he was trying to find the kitchen. I looked into those eyes…and the rest was as they say history. And now here I stood, telling basically telling him goodbye that these past two years, that had meant so much to me, had been a waste for him. He let me go. I was sure he was going to walk out, angry with me, but he didn't. He turned me around, his eyes warm. He placed his hands on either side of my face. He leaned his head down so that our foreheads were touching.

"Elsa, there is no one better than you."

"You don't have to lie to me," I said not looking at him.

"I'm not!"

"Christian…out there is a girl who can give you everything. I'm not that girl. You can be with you without constantly worrying if she's gonna give you frost bite. Someone who can give you normal children. Someone who—" I was going to go on, but he pressed a finger to my lips, silencing them.

"Elsa, normal is vastly overrated. I hate normal. You are everything that I've ever wanted, and no one will ever be able to compare to you." He removed his finger, and instead pressed his lips to mine.

I smiled; forgetting everything else in the world. When we broke apart he looked at me, his smile wide.

"We are going to think of a way to defeat this…Wilhelm together, without that horrendous binding spell."

"But how?" He thought for a moment, and then his eyes grew. His mouth opened slightly, he had found an idea.

"What? What is it?" I asked. Christian smiled.

"There's a good witch who lives in the village near my castle back home. Her white magic is more powerful than black magic out there. She can help you."

"It's worth a shot. Will you send her here?"

"Heavens no, she never leaves her land. We'll have to go to her."

"We?" I asked surprised.

"Well of course. I'm not going to let you do this by yourself anymore, Elsa. I'm involved now. We leave tonight!"

"I can't leave. Anna and Kristoff just left on the honeymoon."

"Have Kai watch over for a few days. He did it for years; the kingdom will be in safe hands."

There was no point in arguing, Christian was right. I informed Kai that I was leaving for three days, but no one was to know. Kai agreed, told me to be safe, that I was to come home. Christian and I left in his small ship at midnight, when all of Arendelle was asleep. In the ship's room I looked up at the sky from the window, and prayed that my parents would be with me.

* * *

I stared out from the glass windows, at the ruins of my once proud kingdom. The fog made it seem as though the buildings still smoldered, I smiled at the memory of my return.

_I had been gone for eighteen years. No one recognized me as I came from the forest. They all thought that I was some beggar, but they were wrong. Once the sun had set behind the tall mountains I began my revenge on the poor, pathetic villagers. I started with the church, where many people were, they were already on their knees, praying when I entered. The priest was the first to go, the same priest who stood at the base of my pyre when I was burned. I reached into his chest and ripped out his heart. He was still alive when I started to squeeze it. I laughed as he took his final breath, as I turned his heart into dust. The people in the church screamed, and started to run for the large door, but I locked it. They banged on the door, they tried to break it down, but my magic was stronger. I set the place on fire, and watched as everyone, men, women, and children screamed. Their screams made me laugh. I turned into smoke and exited through a crack in a window. Many of the other villagers had come out from their meek little shacks to try and help, but they too suffered. I broke their necks, their backs, ripped their hearts out and crushed them. And then I made my way to the castle, saving the best for last. The guards were easy, like the towns people. A simple twist of my fingers and their necks snapped in two. My parents on the other hand…they weren't as fortunate. My mother was the first to see me. She fell to her knees and began to pray. I laughed,_

_"Not even God can save you now!" I told her as I started my assault. I reminded her of my last moments before she and my father set me on fire as I used my powers to whip her. She screamed each time her skin was sliced, and each time I made sure that the slashes were longer and deeper than the last. She begged me to forgive her, saying how sorry she was. _

_"Please, Wilhelm, please! I'm sorry!" I walked over to her week, broken body, kneeled down and made sure that she was looking at me._

_"Apology not accepted!" _

_She began to cry, which annoyed me. I slapped her across the face and then ripped out her heart, and crushed it. _

_My father was next. I did the same to him as I did mother, only I set him on fire instead of ripping his heart out. I wanted him to feel the pain I did as I burned all those years ago. My killing spree would've stopped there had a little boy and girl entered the room. They were around twelve, twins. They had my mother's features with my father's hair; they were my brother and sister. I smiled at them and chased them through the castle taunting them. They cried and screamed, and I laughed. Finally I trapped them in their room, along with a baby, who couldn't be more than a few months old. _

_I smiled at my brother first, and with a gester of my hand I broke his neck. His body fell to the ground with a thud. The girl, my sister, screamed. I broke her neck next. I set their bodies on fire, and then levitated their bodies in the air, throwing them out the window. I walked over to the crib and picked up the baby. It smiled at me, I didn't smile back. I looked around at the room these children lived in. It was warm, not like mine had been. This baby was going to be raised with love and kindness, as were the boy and girl, unlike I had been. I walked over to the open window and looked down. From for below I could see my siblings' bodies burning. I looked once more at the baby, and threw it out the window. I didn't even know if it was a boy or girl. I didn't care._

_The first part of my revenge was complete. I had destroyed the kingdom that had persecuted me. I left no survivors. But my soul was not pleased. I needed to destroy more lives. I needed to inflict more pain, and bring about more death. And who better to do that to than to the girl who betrayed me, to Elsa!_

I returned to reality. Morgrim was driving the carriage. We'd be in the small town in the Southern Isles in two-three days' time. I smiled, as I imagined Elsa's body lying cold on the ground. 


	9. Chapter 9

WE MADE IT TO THE SOUTHERN ISLES IN TWO-AND-A-HALF DAYS. I'd like to say that I enjoyed myself while at sea, but that would be a lie. I hated the ocean, I had since I lost my parents in that freak storm, and I also caught terrible sea-sickness. I was fortunate that I had my own private room to be sick in, and that Christian was there to care for me; though I hated him to see me sick.

When we did reach the Royal Privet Port Christian and I put on large cloaks to conceal ourselves to avoid being recognized. Christian led me through the village, down a dirt road that we ran on for twenty minutes. I was sure that my heart was going to give out, I just about asked for a break when he stopped running.

"We're here," he said. I looked around and saw nothing.

"Where are were?" I said confused. Christian walked over to me and picked me up bridal style.

"Wouldn't want you to trip," he said as I gazed at him with a puzzled look. He walked through some trees, and after a few minutes I saw a small stone cottage. Christian put me down gently, and walked to the front door. I followed closely. The front door opened before he had even knocked.

"Come in," a voice commanded from inside. I backed away, a little frightened, but Christian held out his hand for me to take it.

"Come on, it's alright," he told me. I took his hand and walked into the home of the white witch.

The inside of the cottage was not what I would expect of a witch, even a benevolent one. It was warm, with painting hung up on the walls, flowers in vases, and nice furniture. I was so stunned by the beauty of the house that I didn't notice the woman standing next to me.

"You like it?" she asked. I jumped slightly, and she laughed a kind laugh.

"No need to be wary, Dear. I won't harm you," she said in a soft voice. The woman was tall, maybe six feet, with long, waist length dark brown hair, and violet eyes. Her skin was almost as pale as mine, and her lips were the color of fresh cherries. Her smile was warm, the one of a mother, one of love and trust. I felt instantly safe around this woman. She extended her hand, "Hello, I'm Regina." I took her hand and shook it.

"I'm Elsa, Queen—"

"Of Arendelle," she finished for me. She smiled again. "I know, I saw you coming, and I know what you came for." I looked over at Christian who simply shrugged. Regina walked over to a large cabinet, and opened it. She looked deep into it for a moment before smiling. She reached in a grabbed something. She walked back over to me and placed the object in my hand. I looked down and saw a small vial filled with glowing purple dust.

"What is i—"

"It's fairy dust," she said, finishing my question for me. "Very special fairy dust," she added. "It will take care of your problem."

"How," I asked.

"If you pour the fairy dust onto Wilhelm, than his powers will be stripped from him. He will be completely normal, and you will be able to stop him." I looked down again at the vial of fairy dust, amazed that this tiny little vial could be the answers to all my problems. I looked back up at Regina.

"How did you know about Wilhelm?" I asked. She smiled.

"I know much, Dear," she said. "I knew why you came, who you were, and what your problem was the moment you decided to come and see me. It's a gift. Much like your powers." I accepted the answer, it made sense. I looked at Christian and smiled.

"It looks like we found our answer!" I told him. He smiled and walked over to me.

"Yes, it does." I looked back at Regina, having one more question for her.

"Will his powers be gone forever?" I asked.

"Yes," she said a bit sad. "He will be normal, completely human."

"Then we can kill him," Christian said happily. At this Regina's eyes grew wide with fear and sorrow.

"No, please don't kill him!" Both Christian and I turned to her. I wondered why she cared if he lived or died. She looked at me, as if she knew what I was thinking. I sighed heavily.

"It's a rather long story," she told me.

"Well I have time to hear it," I told her forcefully. "Not only has he threated my life, but the lives of everyone in my kingdom, and he almost killed Christian's youngest brother, Hans. If the stories are to be believed then he wiped out his entire kingdom as well, men, women, and children. He deserves to die!"

Regina shook her head, almost as if she was trying not to listen to what I was saying. "Why do you care?" Christian asked. Regina spoke without looking at either of us.

"Because I know him," she said, "and I know that he wasn't always this way, that he used to be good." Christian was the first to speak.

"And how do you know this?" he asked.

"Because it was I who raised him," she admitted. My eyes grew wide, and I felt Christian stiffen. Regina looked at us, palms forward. "Please, let me explain." Apart of me wanted to run, to get out of this woman's house incase this was a trick, but another, more dominant part of me wanted to stay, because that part of knew had too known Wilhelm when he was kind.

"You have two minutes," I told her. Regina nodded her head.

"I used to live in the Western Isle," she started, "back when I was a little girl. When I was fourteen my mother, who was also a witch, was burned at the stake by Wilhelm's parents. They would've had me burn as well I assume had they found me. I was leaving the kingdom the day Wilhelm's parents had him burned. I heard his screams even from the docks. I knew the screams were coming from a small child, and curiosity got the best of me. I turned myself into a rodent and crawled through a crack in the castle wall to see what was going on.

"It was there where I saw him, that tiny little boy tied to that pillar, begging for his parents to save him. I watched as the priest said a prayer over him, and I watched as the king himself lite the pyre. The flames got to the boy quick, and they started to devour his flesh. His screams only got worse, he was begging for his mother to help him, but that…that…that bitch just stood there and watched, she even had a smile on her face. I knew that I had to do something, so I turned back into a human and froze everything. I used magic to separate Wilhelm from his stake and replaced him with a scarecrow. I turned us both into a cloud of smoke and flew us away.

"I decided that they best place to start over would be here, in a fair kingdom, ruled by a fair king and queen. It took a lot of spells to heal Wilhelm's burns. It wasn't long after I saved him that I found out that he had a gift. That he could control fire. After his burns were completely healed I started to teach him about the craft. How to cast different spells, and how to gain new powers. I taught him that magic was to be used for good, not for personal gain. And for awhile he did just that." Regina sighed, and I could see tears starting to form in her eyes.

"He had terrible nightmares, always the same one. Of him being burned. Of his parents dragging him out of bed and setting him on fire. He'd scream and cry every night, for years….even when he was a young man he'd cry. But then one night the crying stopped."

Regina's face shifted from sorrow to fear.

"I went out into my garden one day to pick some herbs, and when I came back in the house there was a strange box on the table. I asked Wilhelm what it was, and he smiled. Not his normal, loving, warm smile, but a cruel, evil smile. Worried I walked over to the box, and when I opened it I screamed. It was a heart, a still beating human heart."

"So he really did rip out his own heart didn't he?" Christian asked astonished. Regina nodded her head.

"Yes, and after that he was never the same. He changed, from the sweet boy I had raised, to a cold, evil man."

I was about to say something when I heard a distant scream. All three of us jumped, and then I heard more screaming. We all rushed to the window and in the distance, beyond the trees, where the town was I saw an orange glow. I then could smell smoke, and heard more screaming. Regina gasped. "It's him," she said. "He's here."


	10. Chapter 10

REGINA RAN BACK TO THE LARGE CABINET, AND RUMMAGED THROUGH IT, LOOKING FOR SOMETHING.

"You two must leave now!" she told us. I backed away from the window. I was sure that I was about to face Wilhelm's wrath, possibly come face to face with death itself. I looked at Christian, there was so much that I wanted to tell him, but now I feared that I never would. Suddenly Regina came up from behind me, her eyes wide and scared. "Take this," she said placing another small vial into my free hand. She placed on in Christian's hand as well. "You must think of a safe place, than you must smash the potion onto the floor. The potion will take you to the place you thought of," Regina explained. I looked up at Christian, his face sad.

"What?" I asked. There was another scream, and then I heard a howl.

"You two must leave now!" Regina yelled looking out her window.

"Elsa, I have to stay here," Christian told me. I looked at him as if he were crazy.

"What?"

"I have to stay and help my people. I have to stay. But you have to go back to Arendelle."

"No, no…I want to stay with you." I told him.

"But you can't," he told me. His voice trembled as if he were trying to stop himself from crying. I felt the tears running down my cheeks. Regina turned back at us.

"YOU HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!" she yelled. Christian looked down at me. His dark chocolate eyes filled with pain.

"I love you, Elsa," he said with a trembling voice.

"I love you, too." I said. He looked at the window, closed his eyes and smashed the small vial onto the ground. A thick green smoke surrounded him, and then with a bright flash he was gone. Regina looked at me; I pressed the vial that would take me home to my lips, and whispered. "_Home._" I threw the vial down and was consumed by the same thick green smoke. I felt my body twist and turn, I felt like I was going a thousand miles an hour, and then it all stopped. I opened my eyes, and saw that I was in my study back in Arendelle. I feel to my knees and began to weep.

* * *

I walked down the same familiar dirt path, nearing the trees where Regina's cottage was hidden. I heard Morgrim eating his meal from behind me. I walked through the trees and saw the cottage. Getting nearer to the front door I waved me arm and the door exploded into a million little splinters. After they settled onto the ground I walked up the steps and into the front room. I looked around briefly; everything was still the same, nothing out of place. I turned my head to the right and saw my adoptive mother standing in the corner, a smile spread on her face. The smile made me uncomfortable, it was the smile of happiness, of…love, if such a thing really existed. I felt my stomach begin to churn.

"Hello, Wilhelm," Regina said warmly. "It's nice to see you."

"Regina," I said coldly, not returning her smile. I walked further into the house; Regina began to trail me.

"It's been a while," she said in a whisper. I nodded my head, still walking around the cottage.

"Two years." I stopped walking and turned to face my adoptive mother. I could see in her eyes, despite the happiness that there was a twinge of fear, and that made me happy. "So," I said smiling, "how are you?"

"I've been fine," she said, "I've been thinking of you a lot. I've missed you, Wilhelm." The churning in my stomach began to start again.

"You missed me?" I asked, not truly believing her. She nodded her head, her smile grew wider.

"A lot, it gets lonely at here."

"I don't mind being alone," I said to her. Her smile faded slightly, but not completely.

"I know you don't," she said. "what have you been up to?" she asked.

"Don't treat me like a fool," I spat at her. "I know you've been watching me, I know you couldn't help yourself."

"I wanted to make sure that you were doing okay, Wilhelm."

"Please, don't lie to me." I walked over to a wooden chair and sat down in it. I snapped my fingers and on the table in front of me two tea cups and a pot appeared, along with a cup of sugar and cream. "Sit," I told her, pointing to the other chair. Regina did as I told her. With another snap the cream and sugar began to put themselves into the cup. The pot of tea poured into the cup and a spoon stirred. The cups lifted themselves up from off the table and floated to the each of us. I took mine and began to drink. I looked up from the cup and saw Regina sitting there, smiling wide at her own cup. "Is there something amusing?" I asked. Regina chuckled.

"No, it's just…three cubes of sugar and enough cream to make it white, you remembered how I like my tea."

"Well of course I remember how you like your tea; I lived with you for eighteen years." I said plainly. Her smile faded, and my own stomach began to return to normal.

"Regina, I know that you already know why I came here, and we both know it wasn't to reconnect." She nodded her head and placed her cup down on the table.

"You came for one of my magic white apples," she said looking down at her tea. I smiled, having her already know what I wanted made things easier for me. "The tree is outside in the back like it always has been, I'm sure you can get it yourself."

"You're not going to try to stop me?" I asked a little surprised. She shook her head.

"I know what happens to people who cross you, Wilhelm. And I know that even though I raised you like my own son you will kill me if I don't give you what you want, so I'm just going to comply." She looked so defeated, so sad; I almost felt a twinge of guilt, almost.

"Well then," I said getting up from my seat, "I'll be going then. I'm sure you'll be very busy soon, what with all those villagers coming to you for potions for their burns and broken bones." I was just about to exit through a back door when I heard Regina get up from her chair.

"My door will always be open, Wilhelm. If you ever want to return home…you're always welcomed." I turned slowly, getting slightly angry now. This kindness was making me sick.

"I will never come back; the past is in the past. Let it go," I told her.

"Why?" she asked. "What would be so bad about coming back? We could be a family again, if only you'd put your heart bac—"

"I WILL NEVER PUT MY HEART BACK!" I roared at her. She jumped away slightly. I glared at her. "How dare you even suggest that?"

"What would be so bad about that? Why won't you let yourself love again?"

"BECAUSE LOVE IS WEAKNESS!" I yelled at her, throwing a fireball over her head. I walked back over to her, stopping inches away from her face. "When I had that wretched heart in my chest I was weak. I cried every night because I still loved my parents, even after what they did to me. If I still had that thing inside of me, I'd never be able to complete my revenge. I wouldn't even have been able to start it. I was a poor, pathetic, unfortunate soul who had nothing! And now I have power, great power. I am no longer haunted by the memory of that night, I am free! And I'm never going back!"

"But all you have now, truly have is anger," Regina stuttered through tears.

"And that's all I want!" I turned away, heading to the back door.

"You won't win," Regina told me. I didn't listen, I continued to walk. "Elsa will stop you!"

I stopped in my tacks.

"She came to talk to you, didn't she?" I asked, not even looking at her. Her silence was the answer.

"What did you give her? A potion? A spell?"

"Fairy dust," she said proud. "The one thing that will completely stop you!" I turned to look at her. My anger so intense that all I would have taken to kill her was a blink of an eye.

"You were the one person who never betrayed me, Regina."

"I did this to help you. Once your powers are gone, I'd be able to put your heart back, and you could find true happiness. I did this for you, because I love you."

I yelled in anger. Fire erupted from my hands and shot out towards Regina. She was able to dodge the jets of fire. I looked at her, I wanted to kill her. She was now as bad as Elsa, maybe even worse. But like Elsa she had to suffer, death was too compassionate. I walked over to her and began to choke her. She tried to escape, but I was stronger.

"When I am through with Elsa, I'm going to come back for you. I'm going to skin you alive and use your organs as decorations!" I let go of her neck, he fell to the floor and began to gasp for air. "And don't try to run or hide, we both know that I'll find you." Just as I was leaving the room I noticed a framed picture hanging on the wall. I was a drawing I had done when I was six. It was of me and Regina, holding hands and smiling. I gave it to her on her birthday. I looked back at her and smiled. With a flick of my hand the picture caught fire and turned into ash. I walked out of the house and into the backyard. I took an apple from the tree and smiled. The last ingredient for my potion, the potion that would destroy Elsa's happiness. I relished in the fact that I'd won, that soon everyone who had ever done me wrong would be no more. I felt…joy. I turned myself into smoke and found Morgrim. He was crouched over the carcass of a young man, even in the darkness I could see that he had dark reddish-brown hair. His mouth was open, as were his dark chocolate brown eyes.

"Morgrim," I said calmly. The werewolf looked up at me. "Who is that?" I asked curious.

"A royal sir," he said in a deep voice. "He was trying to help some villagers with his brothers." I smiled, proud that my werewolf had taken a prince.

"When you are finished with your meal, meet my back at the carriage. My revenge is almost complete!"


	11. Chapter 11

IT HAD BEEN TWO DAYS SINCE I'D ESCAPED FROM THE SOUTHERN ISLES, TWO LONG DAYS WAITING FOR WILHELM TO APPEAR, AND TWO EVEN LONGER DAYS WONDERING WHAT HAPPEN TO CHRISTIAN. I'd gone longer than two days without hearing for him, but I knew he was okay. The last time I'd seen him he was going to go help his brothers and people with whatever destruction Wilhelm caused.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'm in no mood for visitors at the moment Kai," I said not taking my eyes off of the floor.

"Elsa, it's me," a familiar voice uttered. My heart jumped into my throat.

"Anna?" I asked.

"Elsa, please let me in," she begged. I ran to the door and threw it open. There was Anna. I wrapped my arms around her, and inhaled her scent. "Elsa, you're hurting me," she said struggling to break my hold.

"Oh, sorry," I said pulling away. Anna laughed. "What are you doing home so early?" I asked her. "You and Kristoff aren't supposed to be due home for another nine days."

"I know, but I missed you, and to be honest the Mystic Island was getting old."

"Tell me all about your trip," I said pulling Anna's arm as I walked us to the couch. I sat us down and waited for her to tell me everything.

"What about it?" she asked.

"Well did you have fun? Did you explore the crystal caves with Kristoff?" Anna blushed.

"We didn't really have much energy for exploring…if you know what I mean." I shuddered. "I bet lots of stuff has happened since Kristoff and I left though, how are Sven and Olaf?"

"Oh they're good," I lied. I hadn't really seen them. Olaf came by yesterday and tried to talk to me, but I told him that I needed to be alone. He was hurt, and I'm sure he was still mad at me. "And no, nothing interesting happened," I told her.

"Really?" Anna said not believing me. "Not even going on that little trip to the Southern Isles?" I froze, holding my breath.

"Anna, how did you know about that?" Anna's smile changed, and so did her face. Her features turned more masculine. I watched in horror as Anna changed into Wilhelm. His cold, glowing green eyes looked directly into mine.

I jumped from my seat and ran to my desk, but Wilhelm grabbed my arm. He threw me across the room, causing me to hit my head on one of the book shelves. I felt the blood run down my head, and into my eye. Though dizzy, I did my best to stand up. Through the haze I could see Wilhelm at my desk, searching through the drawers.

"Where's the vial?" he demanded.

"I—I don't know what you mean," I said. Wilhelm looked up at me, his body shaking in anger.

"Is that the game you want to play?" he asked. He waved his hand around clockwise and a cloud of purple smoke appeared. Through the smoke I could see a human figure appear. When the smoke dissolved I could clearly see Kai standing next to Wilhelm confused. He saw me first.

"Queen Elsa, did you—," but Wilhelm cut him off.

"No, I did." Kai looked at Wilhelm, and his mouth dropped open like a dead fish, his eyes grew to the size of saucers. Wilhelm smiled and thrust his arm into Kai's chest. I heard a gross, wet noise, and Kai feel to his knees. I watched in complete horror as Wilhelm pulled out Kai's heart. Wilhelm turned to me. "Now, here's the deal. You give me that vial of fairy dust, and I'll put Kai's heart back in his chest. You refuse…well I'm sure you can figure out what will happen.

I was trying to think of a way to distract Wilhelm by using my powers, but I could not think of a safe way. One wrong move and I'd freeze Kai's heart, and he'd be dead, and if I tried to attack Wilhelm with a blast of ice or snow, he'd deflect it and crush Kai's heart. This was a lose, lose situation.

"Your Majesty, don't give him the vial, I'm not worth—" Kai stopped speaking and yelled in pain. Wilhelm was starting to squeeze his heart.

"Time is ticking, Elsa," Wilhelm warned. Our eyes never left one another's. "Come on now Elsa, are you really going to let Kia die? He's the last connection you have to your father. If I understand correctly Kai was not only your father's advisor, but he was also his childhood friend. In fact Kai was like an uncle to you and your dear sister; some may even say he became a father figure after your dear daddy died. Are you really going to let him die like this?"

"Elsa don't listen to him, don't worry abou—" Kai screamed again, this time falling face first onto the floor. Wilhelm squeezed even tighter around Kai's heart. I looked down at Kai who was now weeping in pain, immense pain. Wilhelm was right. Kai had been an uncle to Anna and I, and he had been a father figure to us.

"Come on now Elsa, what would your father say if he saw you now, letting one of his friends die? I doubt he'd be please."

"Elsa don't listen to hi—," another scream of agony. My heart was breaking; tears were falling freely from my own eyes. I couldn't let Kai die.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled. Wilhelm's grip on Kai's heart began to loosen. Kai's screams ceased, and he began to breathe normally. "I'll give you the vial," I said wiping tears away.

"Good girl," Wilhelm said smiling victoriously. I walked over to my desk slowly as to not make Wilhelm suspicious. I opened the top drawer, pulled the hidden leaver, and reached into the secret compartment. I pulled out a vial. I held it tight in my hand.

"Put Kai's heart back," I ordered. Wilhelm nodded and placed Kai's heart back into his chest. Kai ran over to me. Wilhelm then held out his palm. I tossed the vial to him; he caught it and smiled. "You've gotten what you came for," I said, holding Kai in my arm, who was still taking in deep breaths. Wilhelm's smile grew.

"Not quite." He jolted his head to the side, and I felt Kai being ripped from my arms. I saw him fly through the window, and heard him as his body crashed on the ground thirty feet below. I rushed towards the broken window and saw Kai's body lying broken on the ground below, blood running from his head.

"NO!" I screamed in horror and pain. I fell to the floor and began to weep. Wilhelm chuckled.

"You see what love gets you?" he asked smugly. I looked up at him through the tears, my anger building. I threw my arms back and shot a shard of ice at him. He deflected it with his own powers. "Anger," he said impressed. "It looks good on you," and with that he turned into a cloud of red smoke and vanished.

* * *

Meanwhile the royal family of The Southern Isles all followed the priest to the family crept to put to rest their lost son and brother.


	12. Chapter 12

TWENTY YEARS AGO:

"WE'LL ALWAYS BE FRIENDS, WON'T WE ELSA?" WILHELM ASKED.

"Yes, Wilhelm, we will, I promise." Elsa wrapped her pinky around his and continued to look up into the night sky. Just then the large doors opened. Both children looked to see their mother's walking towards them. Elsa's mother, Queen Quenelle, looked relieved, while Wilhelm's mother, Queen Helga, looked furious.

"There you two are," Queen Quenelle said hugging her daughter close to her. "You had us worried sick!" Elsa hugged her mother back, while Wilhelm looked up at his mother. She stared at him for a moment, and then with one swift move she slapped him across his face. The force sent the tiny three-year-old on the ground. Elsa gasped, while her mother stood upright.

"YOU FILTHY LITTLE SWIN," Queen Helga yelled at her son. "Sneaking off in the middle of the night to play with some girl," she said very displeased. Elsa looked at her friend, who was still on the ground, holding the cheek that his mother slapped.

Queen Quenelle walked over to Queen Helga, placed an arm on her shoulder to try and calm her down.

"Helga, he didn't know what he was doing was wrong. He was just trying to have some fun." Quenelle said. Helga shoved Quenelle's hand off of her shoulder.

"Please, that vial little brat knew what he was doing," she looked back to her son, "why if your father were here he'd beat you till blood came out of year ears!" Quenelle turned back to her daughter.

"Elsa, please go to your room, now," she said softly. Wilhelm began to tremble. His mother started to laugh.

"Oh are you going to cry?" Helga asked in a teasing tone. "Go ahead and cry you weak, pathetic, good for nothing bastard. I SHOULD'VE DROWNED YOU WHEN YOU WERE BORN LIKE YOUR FATHER WANTED!"

"That is enough!" Quenelle shouted. Helga turned to the other queen, fuming. She raised her hand as if she were about to strike her when a snowball hit her in the head. Helga turned to look in the direction where the snowball came from. She saw Elsa standing there, another snowball in her hand. Queen Quenelle turned too and gasped when she finally realized what her daughter had done. "Elsa," she said horrified.

"Witchcraft," Helga stammered. Wilhelm looked at his friend, worried that his mother would now have her burned.

"Don't hit my mommy," Elsa said to Helga. Quenelle rushed over to her daughter.

"Elsa, what have your father and I told you? It's okay to use your powers, but only around us."

"But she was going to hit you, and she hit Wilhelm, and he wasn't going to use his powers."

Wilhelm's eyes widened in fear, his heart began to race. Both Quenelle and Helga turned to him.

"Powers?" Helga asked approaching her son. Wilhelm never looked away from his mother, fearful that she was going to start beating him.

"I…I don't have any powers, Mother. Honest!" Wilhelm stuttered.

"Don't. Lie. To. Me," Helga said slowly to her son.

"It's alright, Wilhelm," Elsa yelled from across the room. "You don't have to be afraid." Helga didn't look over to Elsa and Quenelle, she continued to inch forward towards her son, who had backed up into a corner. Quenelle rushed over to the other Queen.

"Helga, please. If your son has powers than it is a gift, not a curse. Fredrick and I can help you and Klaus with this, with been through it with Elsa," but the Queen's words went through empty ears. Helga grabbed her son by his neck.

"Show me," she whispered in Wilhelm's ear. Wilhelm began to black out. Using all his strength he raised his tiny little hand and a ball of fire appeared. His mother dropped him, screaming in terror.

"Witch," she screamed. "My son's a witch!" Quenelle rushed forward to try and calm Helga, but Helga throw her off. Helga looked at Quenelle, than at Elsa, than back at her own son. She took a few deep breaths and was able to compose herself. Helga turned to her son.

"Get up, Wilhelm. We're leaving." Wilhelm did as his mother commanded, and began to follow her out of the room. Elsa ran towards Wilhelm, but Quenelle held her back.

"No, Mama, she's gonna hurt him. She's gonna burn him! It's my fault. I'm sorry Wilhelm, I'm sorry, please don't hate me!" Elsa cried, but Quenelle held on to her daughter even tighter.

"Shh, shh," Quenelle whispered into Elsa ear, trying to sooth her. "It's going to be alright, my darling." But it wasn't. Queen Helga and Prince Wilhelm left Arendelle that night. The queen said nothing to her son on the four day journey back to the Western Isles. Little Wilhelm prayed that she wouldn't be too mad, and that his father's beating wouldn't be as bad as the last one. He sat alone in his small room on the boat thinking about Elsa, and how she lied! How she promised to keep his secret just that then turned around and told his mother. He began to hate the little princess, he hated that her mother loved her even though she knew that Elsa could do magic. He hated that she was happy and free and that she loved her powers, and he hated that he wasn't her.

When Helga and Quenelle got back to the castle, Wilhelm was escorted to his room. He stayed there the rest of the day, without food or water. Finally when the moon was shining bright the little prince fell asleep. At around midnight a young guard entered the prince's room. He grabbed the prince, holding him so tight that he broke one of the boy's ribs. Wilhelm cried in pain, but no one came to his aid. The guard carried him toward the back of the castle. Wilhelm saw his mother and father watching, unemotional as the guard carried him further and further away from his home.

"Mother, Father, please help me," Wilhelm cried out to them. "Please, I'm sorry!" but they didn't help him. Finally the guard came to the hole, a fifteen foot deep hole where prisoners were kept as they waited for their execution. The guard threw Wilhelm down into the hole. Wilhelm landed on his legs, both of which snapped. The bones broke out from the muscle and skin. He cried in pain. Up until then it had been the worst pain he had ever felt. He begged God to kill him, to end the pain.

Wilhelm was kept in the hole for three days, being denied food and water. The guard would come and relieve themselves on him over those three days. Wilhelm's little body was so close to giving up, he was so close to being free of the pain, both physically and emotionally. But on the end of the third day a rope was dropped down the hole. Wilhelm looked up and saw a guard holding the other end.

"Grab on to the rope," the guard ordered. With what little strength he had, Wilhelm grabbed the rope and held on. As the guard was lifting him up from the hole Wilhelm started to feel happy. He was so sure that his punishment was over. That his parents had forgiven him, that they still loved him. But his hopes and happiness were crushed as guard grabbed him and brought him to the castle. It was there he saw his parents, and the priest, and the stake. He knew what was coming, and began to scream. He tried to kick, but he couldn't move his legs, and any attempt sent pain all throughout his body. The guard gripped him tighter, causing another one of his ribs to break. This rip pierced one of Wilhelm's lungs. Wilhelm began to chock on his own blood, trying to breath, but each breath was more painful than the pain that he felt in his legs. The guard tied him to the stake, and then poured five gallons of whale oil on top of him. Wilhelm knew that this was to make the fire spread faster, and he began to scream louder, despite the pain.

"Mother, Father, please…please don't kill me!" He shouted, tears running down his face. "I love you, please, please!" The king walked over and grabbed and fistful of Wilhelm's hair. He pulled his son's head forward and then slammed it into the wooden pillar. Wilhelm's head cracked open, and blood began to run down his little body. His father leaned in closer to him,

"I always hated you; from the moment you were born I loathed you. I hope you rot in hell!" His father walked away and stood by his wife. They looked on as the priest walked over to the pyre.

"May God have mercy on your soul," the priest said to the little boy. Wilhelm watched as his father picked up a lite torch. He tried to say something, but his head hurt so bad, he couldn't speak. He saw, through his hazy vision his father lite the pyre. The flames reached the little boy within seconds, and then the screaming started. The pain of fire devouring the little boy's flesh was the greatest he had ever felt. Worse than his ribs breaking and his lung collapsing, worse than his broken legs, worse than all the beating he had ever gotten in his three years, this pain was beyond natural. He began to scream. He screamed so loud that he nearly burst his own eardrums. He wanted it to end, he needed it to end. And the last thing the little boy saw before the pain stopped was his parents laughing as he burned.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys it's Mason, I just wanted to thank you so much for the comments you've posted! I'm glade you are all enjoying to story so much. So I wanted to ask you all what you think should happen to Wilhelm? I already have an idea, but I want to hear from you guys and see what you think!" Thank you again!**

**~Mason**

* * *

I CRACKED MY NECK WAS I RETURNED TO A SOLID FORM. I stormed over to the bubbling cauldron. It was a deep purple color, meaning that it was near complete. I held out my hand and in it formed the white apple that I took from Regina's tree. I walked over to the cutting board and placed the apple down. I grabbed the large knife and began to slice the apple carefully. Morgrim watched me, like a child watches its parent cook.

"What will that apple do, your majesty?" he asked. I didn't look up at him, too concentrated on slicing the apple perfectly.

"The tree this apple came from was once a seed itself. That seed was in the apple that Eve and Adam bit thousands of years ago. That apple was cursed, and so are its descendants. Somehow Regina managed to get her hands on one of the preserved seeds, and she grew this tree. She intended to use the apples for good, only intending to give one to let's say a child molester. The child molester, in theory would be put in an internal sleep, not death, but sleep," I explained.

"But, and forgive me, how is that a fate worse than death?" Morgrim asked. I smiled, put the knife down, and turned to face him.

"Because you moronic dog, the victim is in a coma like state, their heart barely beats, maybe once in ten minutes, but they are still alive.. They can hear everything going on around them, they can think, but they can't talk. They can't move, everyone will think they're dead, and do you know what happens to Royals who die?"

Morgrim shook his head. "I didn't think so. They are put in a crypt, buried. Meaning if Elsa was to bite this apple she would fall under its spell, her people would believe her dead and she'd be put in the crypt, alive!" I laughed at the thought of Elsa being aware of what was going on around her, wanting to scream for help, wanting to escape, wanting to wake up, but never being able too. Slowly rotting away like a corpse. But that was not what I had in mind for her.

"But you're not giving her that apple; you're putting it in a potion."

"Yes," I said looking at the dark purple mixture. "The apple itself isn't punishment enough for that Queen, so I made sure to add an extra kick to the spell!"

"What is that?" I turned to the werewolf,

"Watch." I walked back over to the cutting board and picked up the three pieces of the white apple. I threw them into the cauldron. There was an explosion of light and sound. Morgrim covered his ears with his paws and whimpered. I walked over to the cauldron. The color of the potion was now a glowing red. I smiled triumphantly. It worked. Morgrim walked over as well, he peered into the cauldron, not understanding what the apple had truly done.

"Exactly what will happen to her now?" he asked.

"That's for me to know," I said to him still staring at the glowing red potion, "and for her to find out!"

* * *

I walked to the tombstone, a single white rose was already placed on the grave's base. I twirled me hand and an ice rose formed. It floated gracefully down, finally setting itself on-top of the white rose. I feel to my knees and said a little prayer. When I was finished I wiped away a tear and looked at the tombstone.

"Say hello to my mom and dad for me, Kai." I got up from the ground and started my walk back to the castle. The guards followed close behind me. It was the first time in my entire two years as Queen that I need to be surrounded by guards. The thought that Wilhelm could disguise himself anyone had made me paranoid. I was on constant alert, trusting no one.

Kurt, Kai's second in command came rushing up from the hill. The guards circled around me and pointed their arrows at Kurt. He froze, his palms facing out to show that he was no threat.

"Let him through," I ordered. The guards did as they were told and made a passage way for Kurt.

"Your Majesty," he said bowing slightly, "your sister's boat is in sight, they should port within the hour." Kurt informed me. I nodded curtly, my eyes cast on the bay. In the distance I could make out a ship that was heading into the fjord.

"Thank you, Kurt, is that all?"

"Yes your grace," he said bowing his tiny little head again. He turned and walked away from the group of guards. The captain, Vincent, approached me. He bowed as Kurt did.

"Queen Elsa, where would you like us to take you?" he asked.

"To the docks," I answered. He bowed and returned to the front of the line. He began to march, and the others followed his lead. We made it down to the docks just as the ship was pulling into the dock. I could see Anna and Kristoff waving at the people. I saw Olaf on Sven's back, both anxiously awaiting the return of the Prince and Princess.

I didn't wave or smile yet. I had to be sure that this wasn't another ploy, another one of Wilhelm's tricks. Anna seemed to notice this from the boat, her smile turned into a frown, and her eyes scrunched up in worry. She ran off the ship and towards me, but before she could wrap her arms around me the guards circled me again. Anna halted and looked shocked. Kristoff noticed this and ran towards her.

"Elsa, what are you doing?" Kristoff yelled as he stepped in front of Anna. I looked over Vincent's shoulder.

"Anna, who ruined our father's prized bear rug on Christmas morning when we were kids," I asked. Anna scrunched up her face, she looked confused.

"Elsa, what does that have to do—,"

"Answer the question," I said in a harsh tone.

"Me, I spilt pudding on it, what's going on?" She had answered correctly, only Anna would've known that. I broke through the guards and hugged my sister. I held onto her longer than what was necessary, so happy that it was indeed her.

"I'm so happy you're home," I said to her, still clinging to her. She patted my back.

"I'm happy to be home too, Elsa. Now please tell me what's going on!" I pulled away and looked at her.

"I will tell you everything, but inside." Anna nodded her head. She looked back at Kristoff, who had a puzzled look on his face.

"I'll fill you in later, okay!" She promised him. "Go spend some time with Sven and Olaf." Kristoff nodded his head and walked towards the two who started jumping around him, happy that he was home.

Anna didn't say a word after I finished telling her everything that had transpired in her absence. The only thing I neglected to mention was my little journey to the Southern Isle, and Christian…Christian, just thinking of him was enough to bring me to my breaking point. It had been a week and I still hadn't heard from him. I was brought back to reality when I heard Anna sniffle.

"I can't believe he's gone," she said staring at the wall. I sat down next to her, and wrapped my arms around her.

"I know," I said mournfully. I had expected Anna to break down in tears, but she never did. She just stared at the wall. Finally after many minutes of silence she uttered something.

"We have to kill him," she said. I looked at her shocked. I never thought I'd hear those words come out of her mouth.

"What?" I asked believing that I had misunderstood her. Anna looked at me, her face serious.

"We have to kill him, he has to pay for what he's done." She stood up and started pacing around the room. "Maybe Kristoff's family knows of a way to destroy him, maybe if we lured him to the castle and were able to somehow shoot him with a poisoned arrow—," I stopped her before she could continue.

"Anna," I said grabbing hold of her shoulders to stop her from moving. "What's gotten into you, you hate death. You were the one who pushed me into building that extra prison on Skull Rock so we wouldn't have to execute people."

"That's different, Elsa. Wilhelm is completely and utterly evil. If he's able to disguise himself as anyone how can we trust that he's not already in this castle? Kristoff and I are going to be starting a family soon, Elsa. And I can't bring a child into this world with that monster on the loose. He has to be killed…he just has to!" She began to cry. I held her tight in my arms. I knew the tears were coming, Anna cried a lot when she was stressed.

I knew what she had said was right. None of us, not me, or her, or Kristoff, or anyone in my kingdom, maybe anyone in all the kingdoms was truly safe with Wilhelm alive. I knew that once we caught him, if we ever did he'd have to die. I put my hand under Anna's chin and forced her head up so that she was looking at me.

"Anna, I promise that we will find a way to stop him, I promise!" I smiled at her. She smiled too, and began to wipe her face free of the tears.

"I'm sorry I went on like that. I must look awful." We both laughed.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up," I suggested. "You and Kristoff's things have been moved to Mom and Dad's old room." Anna nodded her head and I led her out of the door. I had Vincent escort her to her new room; they were followed by three other guards.

"Oh sweet," a voice said from the room. I turned suddenly and half expected to see Wilhelm standing behind me. I was partially right. He was behind me, but not in person. He was in the mirror that was hanging on the wall. I put my hand on the doorknob, ready to fling the door open and run at the first sign of trouble. Wilhelm laughed, and chills ran up my body.

"Come now, Dear," he said smiling. "Don't look so afraid, it's just little old me."

"What do you want?" I demanded, my voice trembling slightly.

"I want to arrange a meeting," he said as if we were proposing business deals. "Meet me tomorrow at three-o-clock in the afternoon. No guards. If I see a single one, little Anna will pay the price." I knew that his threat was real. This was it.

"And where should I meet you?" I asked. His smile vanished, and changed into an evil frown.

"Where it all began!"

And with that he was gone. The only thing in the mirror was my reflection. I slide down the door and fell to the floor, my heart racing, my stomach churning. Knowing that tomorrow at three-o-clock I could be meeting with my death.


	14. Chapter 14

I WALKED DOWN THE LONG HALLWAY. I felt like the large wooden doors grew further and further away with each step. My heart was beating so fast, I was so sure that it was going to explode. Finally I made it to the door. I reached for the doorknob, but I hesitated. This might be the last time I ever touched this doorknob, this might've been the last time I walked down that hallway. I was now happy I left those notes in my study. The letter to Anna explaining everything that I had transpired between Wilhelm and I, and Christian…I told her about him in the letter, and that if she was discover that he was dead she was to visit the Southern Isles and place a white rose on his grave. I also told her how much I loved her, and what a great queen she would make. I hoped though that she'd never have to read that letter, I hoped that this meeting with Wilhelm would not end in my death, but the hope was little.

I reached for the knob and turned it. I opened the door, and saw him standing by the window. He was looking up at the sky; he seemed unaware of my presence. I closed the door behind me,

"Hello, Wilhelm," I whispered. He turned his head slightly.

"Come here," he ordered. I walked over to where he stood, and looked up at the sky as he did.

"Do you remember that night, Elsa?" He asked.

"What night?" I asked confused. He closed his eyes; he took three deep breaths, and then looked at me.

"That night twenty years ago, the night you made that pinky promise, the one about you keeping my secret about me having powers!" He looked back up at the sky. "We stood right here in this very spot. We were looking up at this same sky, although it wasn't quite as bright. We were watching the northern lights; you said it was like fire in the sky."

I couldn't be quite sure, but for a moment, a very brief moment I thought I saw a slight smile. He caught me looking at him and snarled. I looked down at the ground.

"I do remember," I said, not looking up to see his face.

"What else do you remember of that night?" he asked. I shook my head,

"Not much more," I said truthfully. He chuckled.

"I'm not surprised," he said in a discussed tone, "either what happened next was too insignificant in your precious little privileged life to remember, or the guilt of what you did was too great for even the might Elsa to hold on her shoulders and you suppressed it!" He was now glaring at me, his glowing green eyes burned into mine. I stepped back in fear, thinking for sure that the end was coming. He was breathing heavily. "Why don't I remind you?" he asked smiling slightly.

He walked towards the wooden doors, and stopped about halfway from them. He pointed his white finger towards them. "Through those very doors our mothers entered the room. They had been looking for us. Your mother," he said now pointing at me, "hugged you; cradled you in her arms. My mother slapped me across the face and told me what a pathetic piece of swine I was."

I tried so hard to remember, but I couldn't. "Your mother tried to intervene, after she sent you off to your room, but my mother would have none of it! She was going to slap your mother across the face when a snowball hit her in the head."

I stared at him dumbfounded, not remembering ever doing that. "It all came out then Elsa, you told her everything." He stormed over to me, stopping inches away from my face. I could feel his warm breath on my skin; I could see the rage in his eyes, and the pain of the memory. "And do you know what happened next?" he asked slowly. I shook my head. He grabbed my cheeks with his hand and forced my face even closer to his. "She burned me, Elsa." He said loudly even though I could've heard him clearly had he barely whispered. "She and my wretched father burned me; their own son." He let go of my face and stormed away, pacing back in fourth. It appeared that he was trying to think of something to say, something to do, but he couldn't decide.

I myself was thinking as well. And though I couldn't remember anything other than promising a young Prince Wilhelm that we would be friends, I knew what he said had to be true. Why else would he hate me so? It was I who destroyed his happiness, who ruined his life, and so that was the reason he wanted to hurt me. My heart broke; I couldn't believe what I had done. Even though at the time I had been so young, I knew better than to break a promise.

He stopped pacing and turned back at me.

"Well," he yelled at me. I looked at him with pity and sorrow instead of fear. This man wasn't a monster, but someone who had been broken beyond repair, and because of me.

"I'm sorry," I told him. He looked at me bewildered, blinking a few times. His face changed from anger to confusion.

"Sorry," he repeated. I nodded my head.

"Yes, Wilhelm. I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I broke my promise, and I'm sorry that your parents hurt you because of me." The anger returned to his face, this time greater than I had ever seen. He rushed over to me and slapped me across the face. I yelped and fell to the floor.

"SORRY!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. I tried to get up, but he kicked me in the gut. The breath was knocked out of me. I fell to the floor face first, trying to breath. I felt him grab a handful of my hair; he yanked my head up so that I was looking at him. "Sorry," he repeated. His eyes seemed like they were glowing brighter, his body shaking with rage. "That's all you have to say for ruining my life?" he asked slowly, trying to compose himself as best as he could. He slapped me again, and then let go of my hair. He stormed over to the window. I lied on the floor for a minute, too afraid to get up. Using my powers would be useless, he was stronger than me. But I was the queen, and so I stood up, proud and tall. He didn't look at me.

"You killed Kai," I said in a booming voice. "You killed that little boy in the stable, and his parents. You almost ruined my sister's wedding, and you took away someone I loved very much. Haven't we both suffered enough?" I asked. He turned to me,

"NO!" he shouted. I didn't flinch this time. If he was going to kill me, than he'd kill me while I stood, not cowering on the ground. I expected him to form a fireball in his hand, but he didn't. Instead he reached into he turned his hand clockwise creating a cloud of purple smoke. He held out his other hand and caught a tiny glowing red vial. He held the vial up so that I could see it.

"What's that?" I asked him. He smiled, staring intensely at the vial.

"It's a potion," he said, "made out of a very rare and special apple." He cackled. "Did you know that apples represent knowledge and health?"

"Then why do I get the feeling that the potion is going to kill me?"

He shook his head. "It won't kill you. No, what it will do is far worse."

"What could be worse than death" I thought to myself.

"This potion will put you into an everlasting sleep. And in that sleep you will be trapped in a world full of your own regrets and sorrows. You will appear dead, but you'll have immortality. And as you're lying in that crypt for forever, everyone you know will die, and will be joined together in the afterlife, and you will never join them. Forever alone in a dark crypt. Forever alone in your own mind, forever frozen!" He smiled at me.

"And you're going to make me drink that," I said pointing at the glowing red potion. He shook his head briefly.

"No, the magic won't work that way. It had to be taken willingly," he said extending his hand closer to me. I shoved his hand away.

"And why would I choose that?" I asked. He smiled wickedly, victoriously.

"Because if you don't you're little sister, and her unborn child will be killed." My heart dropped, my mind cease to work. All I could comprehend is that Anna would be killed, and so would her baby…my sister was pregnant, and Wilhelm was going to kill her and the baby, if I choose to be selfish.

I looked at him, tears welling up in my eyes. "No," I said shaking my head. No Anna and her baby couldn't die. Wilhelm held out his arm again, the potion right in my face.

"As I said the choice is yours," he said smiling at me.

"I take that potion and Anna and her baby live, and you never harm my kingdom again. That's the deal you want to make?"

Wilhelm leaned into face, only an inch apart.

"With all my heart!"

I took the potion from his hand. "Then congratulations, Wilhelm," I said as I pulled the cork free of the vial. "You finally won." I poured the glowing red potion down my throat. It tasted of acid. The potion burned my mouth, and my throat as it ran down. It felt like my insides were on fire. I looked up and saw Wilhelm smiling, not a wicked smile, but a smile of pure and utter glee. He began to laugh as I fell to my knees clutching my throat.

He lied, had must have lied. This was killing me. I couldn't breathe; no matter how hard I tried to gasp for air none would fill my lungs. My vision grew hazy, but I could still see Wilhelm laughing. And then I heard the doors open. I fell to the floor face first, my body stiffing. I heard a scream, it was Anna. I tried to look up at her, wanting her to be the last thing I'd ever see, not Wilhelm. But I couldn't move me head or my eyes. My eyes became very heavy, and I felt them close. The last thing I heard, other than Wilhelm's laughter, before the potion took complete control of me was Anna yelling.

"What've you done to her! Elsa!" And then blackness.


	15. Chapter 15

THE SISTER, ANNIE, ANNE, AMANDA, ANN OR WHATEVER HER NAME WAS RAN TOWARDS US. She flung herself onto Elsa. She was sobbing, it was very amusing. I smiled as she cradled Elsa's body, begging her to come back.

"No, no, no, Elsa, please—please don't leave me," she said wiping a strand of Elsa's platinum blonde hair out of her face. The sister looked up at me, strands of her strawberry-blondish hair stuck to her wet cheeks.

"WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS?" She yelled at me, her body shaking with rage. I bent down and grabbed her neck, not hard enough to strangle her, but hard enough to get her full attention.

"Because this is my happy ending," I said through a smile.

"ANNA," a man's voice yelled from the open doors. I looked up from the sister's face to see her new husband, along with a reindeer and animated snowman. They all looked distraught over what they saw. Over Elsa's body lying limp in the sister's arms. They all ran towards us. The man bent down and grabbed the sister in his arms, holding her as she started to weep again. The reindeer and snowman stood behind the two, eyes closed in sorrow. At least ten guards rounded the hallway and stood along the open door. They shot their arrows, but I was gone before the arrows were halfway towards me.

When I returned to solid form I was standing in the ruins of my castle. I knew then that I had won. That I had finally won. A laugh erupted from my mouth. Not a cackle or false laugh, but a real, genuine laugh. One of complete happiness! I spoon around childishly in a circle, feeling an overwhelming warmth run along my body. This was happiness.

I turned to look at the mirror; the face inside it was smiling.

"I guess things went according to plan," it said. I nodded, walking closer to it.

"I've won," I said to the mirror. "After all these years, after all the pain I've endured I finally feel happy!" The mirror said nothing. I turned and shouted at the door.

"Morgrim." The werewolf walked through the doorway. He bowed.

"Your Majesty," he asked.

"Get me a drink," I ordered him. "I'm in the mood to celebrate." Morgrim bowed again, and walked out of the room.

"What now?" the mirror asked. I turned a puzzled look on my face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well your revenge is complete. What is there left for you in this world?" I smiled, again one of happiness.

"Oh there is much more," I said pleased. The mirror's face looked confused. I walked closer to it. "You see, I figure that I'll leave Arendelle alone for a few months, maybe a year, make the kingdom feel safe. Then I'll make my attack. I'll kill Elsa's sister, who will have no doubt become Queen. Then I'll kill her husband, and child. I'll take over the kingdom and claim it as my own. And then, I'll take over the weaker kingdoms, build up my army. Then wage war on the stronger kingdoms of the world, conquer them, and then I'll be king of the world." I looked out the window; the idea filled me with even more joy. The blood that would be shed, the tears that would fall, everyone bowing down to me that was my new goal.

"I will give this wretched world the king it deserves," I said aloud, not caring if the mirror was listing…

* * *

I walked off the ship with a limp, my right leg still broken from the attack. I never thought I'd come to Arendelle for this, not this. The memory of the last time I'd seen her flashed into my mind. Tears welling up in her eyes, her voice breaking as she spoke. Me promising I would see her again, not sure that I would. Leaving her to go and help my people, possibly fight alongside my brothers. I told her I loved her, the first time I'd ever said that. I felt warm tears forming in my eyes. I wiped them away.

"Hold it together," I told myself. These past two weeks had been the worst of my life. Not only had I just lost the person I loved most in the world…my Elsa, but I'd also lost my twin brother, Edwin. Most of the kingdom had burnt down that night, the magic fire Wilhelm had started could not be put out with water; it wasn't until Regina got involved that we were able to put out the flames. Many villagers lost their life's…all because of that monster!

I found myself entering the castle, unaware of how I was able to get from the dock to the castle. There were many other nobles here. All of them were melancholy, some more than others. I found myself wandering the hallways, not looking for an exact location, just walking around, not ready to face reality.

"Excuse me Sir," I heard a woman's voice call from behind me. I turned to see Elsa's little sister, Anna. Her eyes were red, and her nose was raw, but she stood with decorum, and grace. "Can I help you?" she asked. I bowed,

"Your Highness," I said not looking directly at her. Other than the hair she looked like Elsa, and it was too hard to see Elsa's face at the moment. And though I was not looking directly at her I could tell she was studying me.

"You're Han's brother," she said realizing who I was. "You're Christian." I nodded my head, not saying anything, worried that if I did I might not be able to hold back the tears. Anna walked closer to me, and then she wrapped her arms around me. I wanted to push away, to run away, she was too much like Elsa. But I didn't, I couldn't. It wasn't proper. "I know everything," she whispered in my ear before pulling away. I still couldn't truly look at her; I looked above her head at the wall, hoping she didn't notice.

"Everything," I asked.

"Yes, I know about you and Elsa's secret romance. You see Elsa left me a letter before she…" Anna couldn't say the words, like I couldn't. Neither one of us wanted to accept that Elsa was gone, and that she was never coming back.

"You—you look so much like her," I finally said.

"Really?" Anna asked with a little laugh.

"Well, besides the hair," I said truthfully. Anna laughed again, the laugh was forced, one could barely tell that there was pain behind it.

"Would you—um, I mean you don't have to if it's going to be too painful, but I was just wondering if you'd like to possibly say…goodbye. You know in person, rather than with everyone else."

And for the first time I looked at Anna. I looked into her blue eyes, which were a couple of shades darker than Elsa's, probably impossible to tell if you asked a stranger, but I'd spent so much time looking into Elsa's eyes that I knew. I nodded my head. Anna smiled at me a little, and took my hand. She led me down a flight of stairs, and into a small room beside the chapel that had been built into the castle. A large window filled the room with white light. I saw her lying there on her coffin. The tears filled my eyes, and they fell one by one. Try hard as I might I couldn't hold them back, it wasn't possible. From the corner of my eye I noticed Anna looking at me; I didn't care if she saw.

"I'll give you a few minute," she said as she walked out of the room. I heard the doors close behind me. I walked closer to Elsa's body. She was dressed in a black gown. Her hair was tied in a bun, a sliver crown, made to appear like snowflakes were placed on her head. The light made her appear more angelic, more stunning. I walked slowly to her, like she was sleeping, and that if I walked too fast she'd awake. I placed a hand on her cold, icy skin. She didn't respond, she just lied there motionless. Tears fell freely now, running down my cheeks, and onto the floor. My knees began to shake, and I fell to the floor. I sobbed liked I had never sobbed before. The pain in my heart was too much to bear. I didn't want this to be real, I wanted this all to be nightmare, and that when I woke up Elsa would be alive and well, and in my arms where she belonged. After a few minutes of what the endless sobbing, I found the strength to compose myself. I stood up, and looked down at her body.

"Hey," I whispered to her, even though I knew she couldn't hear me. "You look stunning, but you always looked stunning. Anna seems to be holding up well, she'll make a fine queen, not as well as you though." I closed my eyes. I had to say what I had to say.

"I'm sorry I left you Elsa," I said through my teeth. "I'm sorry I left you. If I hadn't been so weak…maybe I could've saved you." That thought stabbed me in the heart. "I wish more than anything that I was the one lying on a coffin, and not you. I don't know how to live without you. You were my ray of sunshine, my personal sun. And now without you, I don't really know how to go on." I stopped myself. I took a deep breath. I pulled a tiny box out of my jacket pocket. I opened it. I pulled out the ring that I had so desperately wanted to give to Elsa months ago. I had been too scared then, and now it was too late. "This is for you, Elsa," I said as I placed the ring on her finger. "I should've given it to you when I had the chance…I love you. More than I'll ever loved anyone, and more than I'll ever love again." I leaned down and kissed her one last time. I felt an electric spark on my lips, I pulled back to see what it might have been. Suddenly the light in the room got brighter, and then brighter, and so bright that I had to shut my eyes. And then there was a gasp. It sounded as if someone had been underwater for too long and had just broken through the surface and was taking a breath. I opened my eyes and almost fell to the floor over what I saw.

I saw Elsa sitting up breathing, and her bright blue eyes were open, full of life.

* * *

I saw the scene unfold from the mirror. Anger, rage, pure and unadulterated loathing rushed over to me. No, NO! This cannot be. No I had won. She was cursed! The anger built up until, like a volcano, it had to release. I screamed. The scream was worse than that of a banshee, so loud, that the castle began to shake, and so loud that the mirror shattered into a thousand pieces.


	16. Chapter 16

THE WORLD WAS SPINNING. My mind was running at a million miles a second. I was clutching my throat; the air couldn't fill my lungs fast enough. I saw him standing there, his face, his eyes looking into mine, and I broke down. I was still asleep, this was the curse. I wasn't really awake, still trapped in the endless nightmare. And though this was only a nightmare, I could feel the warm tears freely fall from my eyes. Wilhelm's curse was extraordinarily realistic. The illusion of Christian came over to me. He didn't wrap his arms around me, he simply kneeled, and grabbed my hands. The touch was too real. I wanted to pull away, I was scared. This shouldn't feel real. His touch, it shouldn't feel real.

"Elsa," he asked softly, looking at me. His dark-chocolate eyes were warm. There was sorrow and pain engraved in them, but also great happiness and joy. There was no anger or hatred in his eyes like there had been in the nightmare. His voice, oh his voice was soft, not harsh. Was this…could this even be real? I began to examine him. He was dressed in all black. The whites of his eyes stained red, had he been crying? His dark reddish-brown hair was messy, and in his face, his bangs nearly concealed his lovey eyes. I wanted so desperately to touch his face, but I was afraid too. For what seemed like an entirety I had been haunted by his memory. By what could've been. The manifestations that had formed of him in my mind during the nightmare were so hateful, so mean, that I was afraid to ruin the softness of this moment with any sudden movement. "Elsa, are you really here?" he asked, the desperation in his voice was impossible to miss. Could I really be awake? Could he really be here?

His hand slowly moved to my face. I flinched. He pulled his hand away immediately. I could see that it hurt him that I moved away. But the manifestations of him in my head would slap me. They'd beat me. And no, physically I couldn't feel the pain, but emotionally I did, and that was much worse. Because in the nightmare the person I loved most in the world loathed me. The pain in his eyes nearly convinced me that I had somehow awoken from the nightmare, but I still couldn't be sure.

"Elsa, Love, it's me. Christian, I'm here," he said smiling, holding back what seemed to be tears. Slowly I began to move my hands, so that I could touch his face. They violently shook as I reached up to him. I wanted this to be real; I wanted this to really be him. But it couldn't, and I greatly feared that the moment I tried to touch him, he would disappear, and leave me all alone. With my hands still shaking I finally was able to touch each side of his face. A small gasp fell out of my mouth. My breathing became rushed as I finally grasped that it was truly him. Without a moment's pause I pulled his face into mine, and pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back, one hand on the back of my hand, the other pressed against my back. I continue to kiss him even as my lungs beg for air. I ignore the urge to pull away wanting this moment to last for as long as it can.

It was Christian who broke away first. He was gasping for air, his eyes were watery, and the widest smile I had even seen was plastered onto his face. I smiled too.

"It is you," I said wiping a few bangs from his eyes. He nodded his head.

"Yes, Love, it's me. But I don't understand, how are you—,"

"He cursed me, Wilhelm cursed me." I said already knowing what he was confused about. "He trapped me in a death like-state, only I wasn't truly dead. I was trapped in my own mind, filled with dreams and thoughts built on my darkest sorrows. I never thought I'd see you again, not the real you." I pulled him back to me, and began to kiss him. I tried to stand up, but my legs shook, and I fell. Both of us tumbled onto the stone floor, the room shook, but we never broke apart.

I was so entranced by the kiss that I didn't hear the door open.

"What in God's green Earth are you—Elsa," I heard a voice say. I reluctantly pulled away and looked up. Standing in the doorway was the only other person in the world that could have torn me away from Christian's arms. Anna was standing, her mouth wide open. Christian and I both separated, and began to stand up. I tried to approach Anna, but she backed away. She was shaking her head; an arm was outstretched in a defensive position.

"This isn't real," she said backing further and further away.

"No, Anna it's real. It's me." I said smiling; my arms open for her to hug me. She continued to back away.

"No, no you died. Wilhelm killed you, I saw it with my own eyes," she yelled.

"Anna, he didn't kill me, he cursed me. Anna I'm alive. I'm here."

Anna didn't seem convinced. "How do I know that this isn't some trick? That you aren't Wilhelm? How can I be sure that it's truly you?" I tried to get closer to her, but each time I did she receded further and further away.

"They say have courage, and I'm trying to. I'm right here for you, just let me in," I said to her holding back a sob or two. She looked at me confused. "Anna that's what you said to me after our parent's funeral. You said it right outside my door. You spent the whole night waiting for me to come out, but I never did. Please Anna, you have to believe me. I'm here." Her eyes widened as she remembered, and soon she ran towards me. Her arms wrapped around me like boa-constrictors. She sobbed into my shoulder.

"It really is you," she said in-between sobs.

"Yes," I said in her ear. She held me tighter, with no intention of letting go.

"How?" she finally asked after she was done crying. I pulled away only enough to turn my head towards Christian, who was still standing by the coffin that I had been lying on.

"Love," I said smiling at him. "True Love, it seems to break all curses in my case," I added. Anna laughed. She wiped the snot away from her nose with a handkerchief. It wasn't until we separated that I noticed a ring on my finger. I immediately pulled the hand closer to my face to observe it. It. Was. HUGE! The diamond was the size of a large grape! I looked at Anna, thinking that she had put it there.

"What's this?" I asked her, pointing to the ring. She shrugged.

"I don't know." I heard Christian give a slight gasp from behind me. I turned to him.

"Do you know what this is?" I asked. Christian turned bright pink. He babbled trying to find the right words. "Christian," I said sternly. He took in a deep breath. He walked over to me, put his hands on each side of my face and briefly kissed me. I looked up into his eyes, and knew immediately what was about to come out of his mouth.

"It was an engagement ring. I've had it for many months now, waiting for the best time to present it to you. When I thought you were…gone, I slipped it on your finger." He looked slightly embarrassed. There were so many emotions going through my head, too much was happening to fully rationalize and process what was going on. But without warning, and without my full knowledge I found myself whispering,

"I do," and with that I kissed him again.

I wish explaining what had happened to me to the hundreds of people who had come to my service had gone as smoothly as it had with Anna, but I wasn't so fortunate. Many people, men included, fainted when they saw me walk through the doors. Some screamed that I was a ghost, others that I was the Dark Wizard in disguise. The entire process of explaining what had happened to me took around two hours, mainly because of how long it took to get people to listen. Many were worried about the repercussions that breaking the curse might cause, and rightfully so. Wilhelm would find out, if he already didn't know, and he would come back to finish me off once and for all. Everyone would be in-danger. Everyone would feel his wrath. I acted fast. I informed all the nobles and royals to board their ships, and to take as many passengers with them. I wanted my people to be safe, and that meant, that for the time being they had to be sent away.

Chaos surrounded all of Arendelle as I made the announcement.

"All men, women and children are to leave immediately," I ordered from the castle. "Wilhelm is coming, his rage will nothing that anyone has ever seen from any evil. To keep you all safe I hereby decree that Arendelle is no longer safe, and that until Wilhelm is brought to justice, no one, other than myself is to step foot on its grounds." And with that everyone was off running to the ships. Mothers and Fathers were clutching their children tight, so that they weren't lost in the ocean of people, all running to the ships. Every guard was at the dock, making sure that entire families were kept intact, and tried their best to organize the chaos.

I turned to my sister. I knew what had to be done, she and her baby were in grave danger now, and I wasn't about to risk their lives.

"Anna, you and Kristoff are too board the ship heading to the Southern Isles."

"What?" she asked confused and scared. "I'm not leaving you; you can't honestly think that after what happened I'm actually going to leave you!"

I grabbed her by her shoulders, and looked at her directly in the eyes.

"Anna, there was a reason I took that potion without hesitation, or even trying to put up a fight." I took a breath, this wasn't how she should find out, but it was the only way to get her on the ship. "Anna, you're pregnant. Somehow Wilhelm knows, and he threated to kill you and the baby if I didn't drink the potion."

Both she and Kristoff started at me stunned, their mouth hanging open.

"I'm—pregnant?" Anna asked putting her hands on her stomach. I nodded. Kristoff looked at her in a new light, a light I hadn't seen before. It was odd to see such joy in a moment like this, right before we were going to be ripped apart. Kristoff put a hand on Anna's shoulder. She looked at him. Neither one said a word; they just looked at each other, knowingly. Anna glanced away from her husband and to me. She wrapped her arms around me.

"Be safe," she whispered.

"I will. Don't worry; I'll make sure Wilhelm will never harm you or your baby." Anna sniffled and pulled away. She looked at me one last time before taking Kristoff's hand and running towards the docks.

I felt my heart break. I hated to see her run away, but it was for her and the baby's own good. I turned to Christian who had never left my side. I didn't know if I was strong enough, or selfless enough to tell him to leave. He looked at me and shook his head.

"I'm not leaving, Elsa. No force on Earth or Heaven could get me to leave you ever again. We're in this together." He grabbed my hands as he said this and placed them on his chest. I felt his heartbeat, and in my imagination I saw Wilhelm ripping that very heart out of his chest and crushing it in his hand. I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Christian, it's too dangerous right now. Wilhelm probably already knows that you woke me from the curse. He will kill you not only to get to me, but you ruined his plan. He now has a vendetta against you. You'll be much safer at your home. Maybe Regina can conjure a protective enchantment over your kingdom. Besides, I need you to keep watch over Anna for me."

"She has Kristoff for that, Elsa," Christian said stubbornly. I could see it in his eyes that he wasn't going to leave, no matter what I said to him. I sighed; there was no use in arguing with him over this. I nodded my head in defeat.

"Fine, stay. But when Wilhelm comes, and he will come, it's me and him. Don't even think about trying to interfere!" Christian nodded his head in agreement, a slight smirk spread across his face.

Once the docks were clear, once there was no one left in the entire kingdom, once the only thing I could hear was the wind howling I stood outside on the balcony. I looked towards the western skies, where I knew he was waiting, perhaps even listening.

"I'm ready Wilhelm," I said ready to finally put an end to him once and for all!

* * *

I was shaking with rage; my castle was now ash, I'd burned it to the ground. Morgrim's charred body still burned. I yelled, my echo roared alongside me. My breathing was deep and fast, the anger built. My last plan, my last hope at happiness had failed. What did I have left? I shot a jet of fire into the night sky, the intenseness of the jet of fire lite the sky and the area as though it was day. I paced around thinking of something to do. The only thing that made any sense was to go to Arendelle and kill her. I didn't care if she suffered; I just wanted her dead, good and dead. I'd make it quick, painless if I must. All I knew was that now it was her and me. No curses, no potions, just the two of us. Fighting to the death. A final battle between Fire and Ice.


	17. Chapter 17

I WAITED UP ALL NIGHT; WAITING FOR WILHELM TO ARRIVE, TO START THE BATTLE. The sky was turning to a light purple, than to a pinkish-orange, and soon to a light blue. Just as I was suspecting that he may have not even known that the curse was broken I saw the lightning flash. The lightning struck the pavement in the courtyard. The sound was unnaturally loud; I knew it was Wilhelm. He formed from the red fog that rose from the crack in the pavement. Even from hundreds of feet away I could see his glowing green eyes. They were filled with hatred and blood-lust. He turned his head to the side, looking for anything, anyone.

Fear crept into my heart. My breathing became strained, and I felt as if I couldn't properly breathe. His presence seemed to suck the air from around me. Quickly, and without thinking it through all the way I threw my arm back and launched it forward, before retreating back behind a stone pillar. Out of thin air a large shard of ice formed. It glided at Wilhelm at an extraordinary fast speed. Wilhelm saw the shard of ice from the corner of his eye. He matched its speed. He threw his arm forward and sent a jet of fire at it. The ice melted into boiling water at his feet. He turned to the direction of the shard and smiled.

"Have you come out to play, Elsa?" he asked walking closer to where I was hiding. I heard his footsteps against the brown cobblestone; he was getting closer and closer. "I see you've evacuated the people from the kingdom. Cleaver girl," he said tauntingly, stopping yards away. "Elsa, why don't you come out from hiding, make this easier on both of us. Come and face me, embrace your fate, embrace death."

My heart was pounding hard against my chest. Adrenaline rushed through my veins. I wasn't going down without a fight! I stepped from behind the pillar, and stood face to face with Wilhelm. An evil smirk was smeared across his face. He raised his arm slightly, a ball of fire formed in his palm.

"Goodbye, Elsa," he said. He threw the ball of fire. I could feel its heat approaching. I raised my hand and a gust of cold wind blew on the fireball, vanquishing it. Wilhelm threw another before I even knew that I had extinguished the first. I repeated the move I had made prior, backing away as Wilhelm drew in closer. His face was contorted with rage. He was screaming as he threw each fireball. Tired of deflecting fireball after fireball I swished my hands and a six foot thick block of ice formed from the ground. The two balls of fire hit the block of ice dead on. I could hear the sizzling as fire and ice collided.

I twirled around in a circle and three more, even thicker, ice blocks formed, and the sky above us turned a deep grey. Snow started to fall rapidly, soon a blizzard engulfed both Wilhelm and I. I could hardly see him through the storm, but I heard him yell in rage. I squinted my eyes and the wind picked up. Wilhelm was soon engulfed in a tornado of snow. I could see flashes of reds and oranges as he threw fireballs at the snow tornado. Each fireball got caught in the high speed winds and flew in various directions. I ducked as one zoomed above my head. The laps in concentration made the winds die down, giving Wilhelm opportunity. He saw me lying on the ground. He threw back his arm and flung a very large jet of fire at me. I rolled away in the nick of time, though the end of my hair got caught on fire.

Acting fast, I stood up and raised my arms as if I was lifting something. Thirty ten foot high, ten foot wide blocks of ice rose from the ground and formed a circle. I ran behind one. The ice casted my reflection onto each block. Wilhelm looked around, a snarl erupted from his mouth.

"Think your little mind games will save you?" he yelled. From the block of ice I was standing behind I could see him staring at one two blocks down. He threw his arms back and shot a jet of fire at the block. The block of ice shattered into millions of pieces. I jumped slightly from the sound of impact. Once Wilhelm saw that he had not aimed at the right ice block he began to shot jets of fire at random blocks, hoping to hit the one I was hiding behind.

He was finishing them off fast. I focused on him, focusing on all the negative emotions I held towards him. Suddenly the blizzard picked up again, this time more fierce than last. He stopped throwing his fire jets, and instead started to yell.

"YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE POWERS ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO MINE!" He screamed. "DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME? ME THE INCARNAT OF ALL EVIL?" He formed two fireballs in his hands and randomly threw them. He couldn't see, he couldn't hear. The wind and snow were deafening and blinding. Stealthy I started to walk closer to him. I could see clearly, I could see that he was breathing heavy, I could see that he was shielding his eyes from the snow, and I could see and hear him yelling into the blizzard.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR THROAT OPEN! I'M GOING TO BATH IN YOUR BLOOD! I'M GOING TO BURN THAT BOY WHO WOKE YOU TO ASH, AND THEN I'M GOING TO BURN YOU KINGDOM TO THE GROUND. I'LL BURN EVERY LAST MAN, WOMAN, AND CHILD WHO WAS LOYAL TO YOU! AND THEN, WHEN I'M FINISHED WITH THAT I'M GOING TO HUNT DOWN YOUR LITTLE SISTER. I'M GOING TO BREAK HER NECK, AND THEN I'M GOING TO RIP THAT BASTERED CHILD RIGHT OUT OF HER STOMA—,"

I couldn't take it anymore. My own anger got to me. I threw my arm back and trusted it forward. A very large block of ice formed. It flew fast and true at Wilhelm. The block broke through the blizzard that surrounded him, and hit him in the head. I heard the collision, I saw his head crack open, the blood falling to the ground, turning the white snow red. I saw him fall forward, his face colliding with the pavement. He didn't move. His eyes were shut; it looked almost like he was sleeping.

The blizzard stopped. The wind died completely down. There was only silenced. I cautiously walked closer to him. I was only feet away when his eyes burst open. He turned his head towards me, sending blood flying the other way.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. His arm raised, the fire started to form in his hand. My own arm reached into my cleavage and my hand gripped the hidden vial. Both of us swung our arms at the same time. The ball of fire grew bigger and brighter as it approached my face, and the vial grew smaller as it flew towards him. I raised my other arm; a gust of cold wind blew across my face, sending the ball of fire towards the left. It barely grazed my cheek, but the pain was immense. I would've sworn that the left side of my face had melted off, the pain was that bad. I fell to my knees, both hands clutching my right cheek. The coldness of my hands dulled the pain, but not much.

The only thing that distracted me from the pain was the tiny crash I heard near where Wilhelm lied. I saw the vial shatter by his face. His eyes widened in fear. The dust turned to a bright bluish smoke and started to fly into Wilhelm's open mouth. Wilhelm contorted in pain as the smoke filled him. His body flopped on the ground like a dying fish. After a few minutes of this his body began to relax. The blue smoke exited from his mouth, along with his nostrils, followed by what looked like a thick black slime. His eyes were closed, his breathing ragged. He moaned. I approached cautiously. I gasped when I saw his eyes. They were green, but they did not glow, they were normal. The fairy dust had worked, he was not mortal. He looked up at me, not even trying to get up from the ground. His eyes were normal, but still filled with so much hatred.

"I took," breath, "the vial," breath, "from you," he stuttered. I walked even closer to him.

"I knew you'd come looking for the fairy dust, so I made a fake vial out of preserved snowflakes," I said smiling slightly to myself. He growled, and tried to move, but stopped in pain. He looked up at the sky and screamed. He had lost.

"ELSA," I heard someone yell my name from behind. I turned and saw Christian running towards me. I lifted up my skirts and started to run towards him, leaving Wilhelm lying on the stone ground. Christian smiled as he grabbed me by my waist. He twirled me around in the air and set my down gently on the ground. He leaned in to kiss me when he suddenly stopped. I looked at him worried. I could see something in his eye, something along the lines of apprehension and or concern. I remembered that my face had been burnt.

"It's not any worse than the ones Hans had on his body," Christian said studying the burn. "I know the remedies to help it heal." He leaned in carefully as to not disturb the burnt part of my left cheek, and kissed my lips. There was little pain, but I ignored it.

"Oh how disgustingly sweet," Wilhelm uttered from behind me. We both turned to looked at him. He was still lying on the ground. Christian let go of my waist and rushed towards him. He pulled back his leg and swung it at Wilhelm, hitting him in the gut. Wilhelm gasped for air, and cried out in pain. Christian began to kick Wilhelm repeatedly. I could see the blood flying. I rushed towards Christian, and stood between him and Wilhelm.

"CHRISTIAN, STOP," I shouted. Christian did as I asked, but continued to glare at Wilhelm. "So it appears that the Queen wears the pants in the relationship," Wilhelm said amused. Christian pulled back his leg again, but I pushed him back. He looked at me confused.

"Elsa, what are you doing? He's evil he deserves to die," Christian said. I nodded my head.

"Yes he does, but not by your doing. He will pay for his crimes, but if we kill him now…somehow he wins. He has to be brought to justice." Christian looked at him, and then back at me. I could tell that he wanted to finish him off, he wanted to see the lights leave his eyes now, and I wanted that too, but I knew if we did that then we were just as bad as Wilhelm.

"Come on Prince, be a man, finish me!" Wilhelm yelled from the ground, still unable to get up.

"SILENCE," I shouted at him. Wilhelm laughed. I walked over to him, Christian followed closely behind. I kneeled down, looking at Wilhelm eye to eye. Blood gushed from his mouth, and nose and head. His nose was most certainly broken, and bruises already began to form.

"Prince Wilhelm of the Western Isles," I said calmly, "I find you guilty of committing the following crimes. Treason, using black magic and murder." He smiled at me, finding this all amusing, as if it were apart of some sick, twisted game. "The sentence of these crimes is death!" I closed my eyes, and took in a deep breath. I looked at him again. His eyes filled with contempt, his smirk still plastered on his face. Apart of me wondered if he had hoped for this, if he wanted to die. I looked at Christian, and at the empty kingdom. The memories of everything Wilhelm had done, from the murders to the threats all came flooding into my mind. My anger grew, and so did my desire to see him pay. I looked back at him and leaned in close. "You shall be burned at the stake!"


	18. Chapter 18

IT HAD BEEN TWO MONTHS SINCE I HAD DEFEATED WILHELM, AND STRIPPED HIM OF HIS POWERS. The word had spread and everyone who had been forced to leave the kingdom had returned. Anna and Kristoff had been the first to arrive home.

Christian had stayed in Arendelle, our engagement was made public a month ago, the wedding was set to take place in one year. Christian barely left my side. He had helped to heal the burns on my face. There were a few scars, but you could barely notice. It was nice having him around all the time. He slept in my chambers, in my bed, but we never did anything. It was heaven though that his face was the last thing I saw before I fell asleep, and the first thing I saw when I awoke.

Tomorrow was the execution, tomorrow Wilhelm would pay for his crimes, he would burn. And though I felt comfort in the fact that my people, all people were safe from him, I felt great guilt. I knew that it was particle my fault Wilhelm ended up the way he did. It was I who told his mother about his powers, and it was because of that betrayal he had been burned as a child, and why he ripped out his own heart.

Christian and Kristoff had planned the execution, had overseen the pyre being built. It was huge. It stood at over a little more than thirty feet tall. A fifty foot tree had been cut down to serve as the stake. Thirty feet of dried wood, faggots (sticks tied together in a bushel) and hay were wrapped around the tree. Stairs had been made so that the executioner and Wilhelm could walk up to the top of the pyre. The fire would be huge; I expected it to burn for days. There would be a huge celebration over Wilhelm's death. It didn't feel right. He was a person, yes he had done evil, vial, terrible, unholy things, but when I closed my eyes I saw the small boy with a bright, happy smile and a beautiful laugh, and I didn't know if I could bear to watch him die.

I snuck out of my room while Christian lay in our bed, fast asleep, I was lucky that he was such a heavy sleeper. I walked quietly to the tower, making no noise as I walked up the three flights of stone steps. There were three guards watching over the door, spears and arrows ready. The stood straight as they saw me approach. The oldest, Vlad addressed me.

"Queen Elsa, how may I be of assistance to you?" he asked his voice firm but soft.

"I'd like to speak with the Prisoner," I said calmly. Vlad looked conflicted.

"Your Majesty, I have strict orders from both Prince Christian and Prince Kristoff to not allow anyone entrance into the cell."

"But I am the Queen," I said irritated. "My word is above those of Prince Christian and Prince Kristoff. Now open the door." Vlad nodded his head and pulled a set of keys out from a small leather bag strapped to his waist. He shoved the larger of the keys into the lock and twisted. The door creaked open loudly; the echo traveled down the stairs, the noise had bound to woke Anna up. Ever since she got pregnant her hearing was impeccable. The two younger guard back away slightly from the door, their fear of Wilhelm was still strong, despite the fact that his powers were gone. I held my head high and entered the dark room.

The smell was terrible. The room smelled like sewage and rotted food. The only form of light came from a barred window high above the ground. The moonlight filled the room with an eerie glow. I saw him sitting in the corner of the far wall. His head held down, his black hair hanging in messy clumps.

"Come to gloat, have we?" he asked while not even looking up. His voice was strained, and horse. I was taken aback slightly by this.

"No," I said stepping closer to him. He didn't look up. "I came to give you a second chance." I said hoping that this would spike his interest. My hopes were crushed. There was no visible reaction from him. I breathed out heavily and continued. "If you would just put your heart back, than I could give you another chance, you wouldn't have to die."

"No, I'd just be kept locked in this God-forsaken tower until I died like an animal," he said curly.

"No, you wouldn't. Regina could cast a glimmer spell on you, give you a new appearance. You could start over, Wilhelm."

"And why would I want to do that?" he asked finally raising his head up to look at me. His green eyes no longer glowed, but they were still so full of hatred and rage. Had it not been for the chains that bound him to the wall I suspect that he would've tried to attack me. "I don't want a second chance. I don't want that damn heart back. I'd rather burn again than to ever feel the pain I felt when that thing was inside of me." His words came out like venom from a snake.

"You'd really rather die?" I asked shocked.

"Yes," he said simply. "I have nothing to live for, not as long as you're alive and well. So let death come, let the fire be set, let the flames devour my flesh. I'd rather die than live in a life where you were free and happy."

He kept his eyes on me; a small smile appeared on his face as he saw the reaction on my face.

"What happened to you?" I asked. He looked at me confused. "The boy I knew all those years ago, the boy who was my friend, he had good in him."

"That boy lost much," he said angrily. "And now he's gone!" His words were cold as stone, but they were true. But there was something in his eyes, for a moment there was sorrow in his eyes, true pain. Perhaps it was the memory of whatever happened to him that night his parents burned him, but it was there, but then it was gone. He smiled at me. "If you don't mind I'd like to get some sleep before I burn tomorrow. I'll never get to again after all." He laid down on the stone ground and closed his eyes.

At noon the next day when the giant clock chimed the people of the kingdom started to gather around the pyre. Four thrones had been put on the large balcony, which was directly across from the pyre. As queen I was the first to walk out into the sun. The people cheered as they saw me. I gave a weak smile before taking my seat in the middle. Christian entered next and sat on the throne on my left, Anna on my right, and Kristoff next to her. The wooden doors that led to the tower opened. Two guards were on either side of Wilhelm, his hands chained in shackles. The people booed and shouted at him. Children threw rotted food at him, Wilhelm didn't react, he didn't snarl at them, he just kept walking. Eventually Wilhelm and the guards reached the staircase that lead to the pyre. The guard on his right led him up the stairs, while the other grabbed a long rope from the executioner, and then followed his friend up. They tied Wilhelm to the slim stake, and then walked down the stairs. The priest was the next one to walk up on the stage. He made the sign of the cross across Wilhelm before saying a small prayer.

"Do you have any last words?" the priest asked. Wilhelm nodded. He looked around at the hundreds of people that waited for the fire to be lite, and then at me. There was no noise from anyone, there was no wind, it was dead quiet. He sighed before addressing the crowd.

"I know that I'm being judged for my past," he said calmly, loud enough for everyone to hear. "A past where I've caused pain, a past where I've inflicted misery, a past where I've even brought about death. And I want you all to know what I feel, and that is…regret."

I closed my eyes, fighting back tears. He was so sincere in what he was saying. I was so sure that he was sorry for what he had done, and I felt immense guilt over what I was about to do. Wilhelm looked back at me, his expression changed, from sorrow to hate. His face contorted in rage. "Regret that I was not able to cause more pain, inflict more misery, and bring about more death!" Everyone was gasping, even me. There was no true remorse over what he had done. He was not capable of remorse. "AND ABOVE ALL WITH EVERY OUNCE OF MY BEING I REGRET THAT I WAS NOT ABLE TO DESTROY YOUR PREICOUS SNOW QUEEN!" He spat in my direction. Christian rose from his throne, his face red.

"LIGHT THE FIRE," he ordered. The executer nodded and lite the torch in his hand. Ten other men did the same, and at the same time they all walked over to the pyre and threw the lite torches on the dry wood. The flames rose quickly. The dark purplish-black smoke filled the sky. From my seat I could see Wilhelm smiling, maybe even laughing. The laughing turned to blood curling screams. The sickening smell of burning human flesh filled my nostrils. Wilhelm withered in pain, his screams filled the air. And just when I thought that I couldn't take anymore the screaming stopped. I looked up and saw his body standing still, the red-orange flames engulfing his lifeless body.


	19. Chapter 19

**HEY GUYS IT'S MASON. SO THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY. I HOPE THAT ALL WHO HAVE READ THIS STORY HAVE ENJOYED IT! I AM VERY THANKFUL TO ALL WHO HAVE READ THIS AND WHO HAVE FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED AND COMMENTED! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY, OF THE ENDING. I WANT TO SEE IF ANY OF YOU GUESSED WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN. AT THE MOMENT I'M NOT SURE IF I'M GOING TO WRITE A SEQUEL TO THIS OR NOT. IF YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE ME TO WRITE YOUR IDEAS IN THE COMMENTS YOU LEAVE AND WE'LL SEE WHAT HAPPENS! THANKS AGAIN. YOU'LL ROCK!**

**~MASON**

* * *

THE FIRE BURNT FOR LITTLE OVER THREE DAYS. Only after most of everything had turned to ash did the flames stop dancing. More disturbing than the lingering smell of human flesh was Wilhelm's body. It hardly burnt. Sure the hair and eyes and clothes had been burned off, but not much else. His body had remained intact, still standing even after three days, the shape was till clearly defined…I had some guards take his body far out to sea and dump it into the vast ocean. When they returned to port I was grateful. I officially closed that chapter of my life. He was gone!

I could finally move on with my life. I could rest peacefully knowing that Anna and her unborn child were safe, that my kingdom was safe, and that Christian was safe and would remain forever by my side. And that night after Wilhelm's body had been disposed of I felt free.

* * *

_**ONE YEAR LATER**_

My heart was beating like a hummingbird's in my chest. I felt the sweat start to form on my forehead. A light snow started to fall around me. I didn't know why I was so nervous; there was no reason to be nervous. Everything was perfect, the flowers were in place, the entire guest had arrived, the cake was gorgeous, and yet I felt terrified. I was finding it difficult to breathe; I just knew I wasn't going to be able to say those two words. Not that I didn't want to! I wanted nothing more than to bind Christian to me for forever, but something about being a married woman just made me so tense. Anna had assured me that she had felt the same way before she married Kristoff, and that it was natural to be a little anxious, Mother even told us when we were little that she had butterflies the day she married Father.

I took in a deep breath, and tried to relax. The light snow began to die down. I opened my eyes to see Christian's staring at me. His dark chocolate eyes filled with awe and love. He had been looking forward to this since the engagement. He couldn't wait for me to be his, to start a family. He told me that he didn't care if we only had girls, but I knew that he wanted a son, and I hoped that I could give him one when the time came.

The priest turned to me, the same priest who had married Anna and Kristoff, and who had married my parents, he smiled, his old icy blue eyes soft.

"And do you, Queen Elsa, take Prince Christian of the Southern Isles to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I looked up at the man I so desperately loved, the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, the man that meant everything to me. And I found the strength to proudly say,

"I do." Both Christian and I smiled brightly at each-other, his hands squeezed mine tightly. The priest addressed us and the large crowd.

"Then, by the power vested in me by the kingdom of Arendelle, and by the almighty God, I now declare you Husband and Wife," he turned to Christian and smiled, "you may now kiss your bride my boy."

Christian didn't need to be told a second time. He placed both of his hands on either side of my face, and leaned down to kiss me. His lips meet mine and there was pure bliss. The rest of the world faded for the time being, there was only me and him. The room exploded in cheers and applause. When we did finally pull away I was overcome in joy. I saw Anna's face first. Her smile was wide. She looked so happy, her hands clapping the loudest. Kristoff was smiling too, his hands were occupied though. He was holding little Benjamin, his and Anna's five month old son.

He was the cutest little thing I had ever seen. He looked just like his father, only he had Anna's eyes. He was the light of both Anna's and Kristoff world. Sven and Olaf loved him too.

Christian pulled me to his side tighter. I looked up at my new husband and wrapped my arms around his waist. My life could not have been more perfect, more wonderful than it was at that moment. I had everything I had ever wanted and more. I, once a sad, scared, alone little girl now had friends and family and love. My life had changed so much, and I was grateful each day that I woke up. I had so much more than I could've ever hoped for. Finally I was truly at peace. And with Anna and Christian no matter what happened, I'd always have a home!

* * *

_**EPILOGUE: REGINA**_

I entered my house excited. A small wooden box tucked carefully under my arm. I closed the door quietly and then locked it tight. I turned around to the small bed where I kept him. Wilhelm was lying peacefully, sleeping like an angle.

"I found it," I told him, though I knew he couldn't hear me. I danced over to the kitchen and placed the wooden box on the table. I left it there for the time being, and walked back over to Wilhelm. I had restored his body back to its former glory, just as I had done the first time he had been burned. His dark black hair was even thicker and curlier than it had been when I had last seen him alive. His perfect, smooth face had not even a scratch on it. My boy was beautiful, and soon he would be alive and well once again.

"To think, it's been little over a year since I rescued you from the bottom of the sea!" I said to him, as I moved my hand through his thick black hair. He didn't stir; he just laid there, in an everlasting sleep. I moved my face closer to his. "Once I put it back in you, you'll be fine. You'll go back to the way you were before, my little lamb. Mamma promises that this time everything will be okay!" I kissed his cheek and then walked back to the table. With shaky hands I opened the lid of the box. Inside was a glowing, beating human heart. I picked it up gently, not wanting to damage it in anyway, shape, or form. Slowly, with one foot in front of the other I walked back to his lifeless, motionless body.

Once I was standing above his chest I raised my hands high above my head and began to chant.

"Allah so may, alla ma, allah so may, alla ma, ma babe, life give to thee!" I jammed the heart into his chest. I felt my hand slide into an empty cavity. I looked down and saw that my hands were in-fact in his chest. I smiled as I carefully slid my hands out, leaving the heart inside. I could hear the heart beating from inside his body. I saw color come back to his pale, icy white skin, and I saw blush return to his cheeks. And I gasped with joy as he opened his bright, glowing green eyes!

THE END


End file.
